Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Based off the Vocaloids & Deadly Sins series the Kirklands kept a dark secret hidden and no they must reseal Pandora's box and fight with there feelings but now the 7 sins possess their friends and once released their in a coma Britain is getting weird visions lord help them
1. Chapter 1

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 1

" IRELAND WALES SCOTLAND". A young England yelled.

" WHAT YOU BRAT STAY ON YOUR SIDE".

" BUT BUT I FOUND THIS BOX BURIED IN THE GROUND". In a heartbeat Scotland had the box in his hand.

" this is no treasure you idiot it's worthless". He said and threw the box at England.

" NO I KNOW THAT I THINK MUMBSY WILL LIKE IT". England yelled and the brothers thought.

" yes she would". Scotland said then grabbed his baby brothers hand. " a present from all of us". He said Wales and Ireland holding each others hands England holding the box under his arm.

The box was a beautiful wood cared decorated with pearls in a circle and a star inside of the circle. There was a design underneath the circle and a purple pain around the edge of the lid around an inch wide with a white design painted overall the box looked refurbished in great shape a beautiful box for their beautiful mumbsy Britain thought.

As the brothers reached their small cottage home England got even cheerier he ran inside dragging his brothers as fast as his little legs could take him. Once inside Britain ran into his mothers arms which in turn she picked him up and hugged him closely.

" mum we have a present for you it's so pretty it reminded me of you". England said holding up the box when she put him down.

" oh well what a beautiful box where did it come from…you boys didn't steal it did you". Britain's mother said she had long brown beautiful curly hair bright green eyes a small straight nose and then lips.

" no mum Artie found it". Wales said hugging his mother.

" hm well it's very beautiful I wonder what I'll keep in it".

" treasure".

" money".

" make up".

" drawings".

" jewelry". A man said putting something around their mothers neck.

" PAPA". All the brothers yelled and ran over to the man.

" ello children ello Darling". The man said and kissed the woman's cheek.

" nice of you to join us look at this beautiful box the boys found".

" AW what a beauty not as beautiful as you though". Their father said and kissed their mother.

" AW father not in front of us".

" mumsy when will Peter be here". England asked hugging his mother's leg.

" Peter Darling". She asked confused.

" my little brother".

" Arthur we won't know the gender until birth an since your nations it will be a bit longer I'm guessing it will be also".

" I know it will be a boy I know it mumsy".

" how do you know that darling". She said rubbing her nose against his.

" because the lady in town said mumsy was a cursed woman who will only birth boys".

" oh that old sage what makes her say that".

" because mumsy's name is Pandora which is the name of a black witch AMD she said other mean things".

" oh Arthur do you think mumsy is bad".

" no mumsy is a good magician she's not an ugly witch like that old sage".

" Arthur, Dylan, Allister, Cailean I want you lot to protect each other and this unborn sibling of yours because one day that's all you'll have".

" but mumsy will never leave us right".

" hmph I promise I will do what ever it takes for all of you boys". She said hugging her sons.

" mummy will be here for all of you".

" yes mum". They hugged her back Arthur holding as tight as he could.

" ARTHUR". A bloody scream from their mother rang'.

" AH". England shot up from the meeting table startling the rest of the nations.

" nightmare mon chéré". France said cocky like.

" shut up frog it wasn't a nightmare".

" oh what was it about".

" I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU STUPID ARSE".

" geez a private matter was it about when you lost your virginity".

" NO YOU FROGGY BASTARD IT WAS ABOUT-my mum".

" oh a beaut no".

" yo Brit who's your mum".

" hmph shut up she's gone now".

" OH BY THE WAY GUYS I FOUND THIS WHEN I WAS IN BRITAIN'S TERRITORY". Alfred said pulling out a taco bell bag.

" that fast food slop is not in my nation". Britain said messaging his temple.

" no dude inside". Alfred said and dug in the bag.

" why were you in my country anyway".

" gold hunting you were a pirate". Alfred said and pulled out the object it was a box-no the box his mother's box. " Pandora's Box dude I researched and it should a drawing similar".

" YOU OUT MINDED LITTLE BASTARD GIT". England yelled, hit Alfred across the face with all his power and a fist, and stole the box back.

" OW DUDE THE HELL".

" HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THIS YOU DIDN'T TRY TO OPEN IT DID YOU".

" I was waiting to when I got here".

" OH god this is bad this is bad G-get my brothers here at once". Britain said walking back and forth.

" mon chéré calm yourself it's a stupid box".

" SHUT UP AND GET MY BROTHERS WE MUST BURY THIS AGAIN GOT DAMN IT WE HID THIS WELL AND AN IDIOT AMERICAN FOUND IT". France headed to the phone at once thinking England was having a break down.

" England San what's going on".

" THIS IS PANDORA'SBOX YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THIS OPENS IT MUST BE HIDDEN".

" dude how do you know if it's dangerous".

" BECAUSE-because I sealed it with my brothers trust me for once you lot don't open this promise me you won't". England said looking at them the box to his chest.

" dude if it means that much to you-LET'S OPEN IT".

" NO". England yelled but other voices joined only from the door way.

Four boys stood in the doorway terrified holding the youngest hand and Britain ran over to them holding the box.

" what do we do brothers what do we do". He said absolutely terrified.

" can we get and explanation please". Spain said sipping whine.

" EH".

" we can still keep them out of the loop". Wales said

" but what if they escape they must be on watch". Ireland said at Wales.

" brothers please bury it". Sealand said ready to cry the box held horrible memories.

" that idiot American found it so easily if the rest try". England said holding the box tighter.

" well". Spain said everyone confused Greece was even awake and concerned.

" fine tell the arses". Ireland said.

" this box has nothing but pure evil in it and we know-we sealed it". Scotland said crossing his arms.

" it belong to our mummy". Sealand said holding England's leg.

" oh and how is this Pandora is said to be in there dudes how can you seal away such a powerful witch with 7 deadly sins". America said only to get snapped at.

" SHE'S NOT A WITCH". The brothers yelled England the loudest eyes shut and tears falling.

" this damn box cursed her it's my fault all my fault".

" I'm lost dude and why are you crying".

" VE~ ENGLAND ARE YOU OK". Italy said waving his arms.

" we sealed her in this reached box we should have tossed it". Ireland said holding England it hurt him the most when it happened.

" dudes this is dumb let's just open the damn box".

" TOUCH THIS BOX AND WE'LL ERADICATE YOUR NATIONS". England yelled tears streaming.

" if it means that much fine we won't open it but where is the key dudes".

" right here". Wales said pointing to himself and his brothers. " our blood will open the box".

" ah".

" let's go Arthur we must bury it".

" Allister's right let's go". Ireland said picking up Sealand.

" hm". England nodded, stood up, and walked out with his brothers while America rubbed his cheek.

" that hurt like a bitch". America Sid sitting down.

" that is one side of Britain I've never seen".

" Dudes Pandora's box is suppose to hold 7 Deadly sins Pandora unleashed herself I've heard this once from England he never wanted to talk about it". America said then stood up. " I'm going home". He said and left soon other nation followed till it was deserted.

Meanwhile the brothers began digger a spot under a thorn bush for the box. About six inches deep England placed the box for what he hoped was the last time but there was a problem with the bush so they had to move it. The brothers didn't think wisely for the moment they touched that thorn bush all hell broke loose. The five pricked their fingers deep enough that all their blood fell on the box.

" OH SHIT". Scotland yelled and grabbed his sibling to take cover.

" AH WHAT DID WE DO". Sealand asked as a bright light shone drawing attention from anyone around.

" OUR BLOOD HIT THE BOX SHIT". Scotland said as the light turned black and seven orbs shot out: a yellow, a purple, a blue, an aqua, a red, green, pink, and black. But that was not all a beautiful brown haired woman stepped out of the light a smile on her beautiful face.

" uh".

" hello boys…it's been long hasn't".

" Mummy". They said together.

" I've missed you so much but I've also thought you sealed me so my revenge awaits first you have unleashed Pandora's Seven Deadly Sin's have fun tracking them". She said then disappeared then after a few seconds the orbs disappeared followed by the light.

" oh no".

" what have we done".

" ASSEMBLE THE NATIONS BROTHERS". England yelled grabbing Pandora's box and ran followed by his siblings.

" lord forgive us". Ireland said and grabbed his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 2

" MUMMY THAT FROG BEAT ME UP AGAIN WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Little Britain yelled vulnerably in front of his mother.

" oh…oh calm down my dear he's only jealous and you know that".

" but Scotland and the rest helped".

" oh they're just jealous because your a bigger nation then them even that lousy frog don't worry my darling Arthur your special and don't tell your brothers but I love you most". She said and England sniffled.

" R-Really". He said and his mother kissed his forehead.

" really love now cheer up and go play".

" OK THANKS MUMMY". Arthur smiled and with a kiss to her cheek he left to play with the fairies'.

" NO ONES ANSWERING COME ON THAT AMERICAN IDIOTS GONNA HELP US HE BROUGHT IT OUT OF IT'S DEEP GRAVE". England yelled as they neared a town looking for America's address so Ireland sent out messages to all nations to meet at America's house.

' mi amigo didn't look well after the meeting looked upset'. Spain sent back. ' btw we are on our way I'm with Romano, France and Prussia'. He sent at least they knew those for were ok and willing to help now they needed the stupid American to get his ass off the couch and out of junk food to help.

When they reached the house it was dark and soundless this was suspicious so they proceeded with caution.

" Ew I think I just stepped in old cheesebugar". Wales said wiping his shoe on the floor.

" shuu- America you home". England said no reply.

" America".

No reply.

" Alfred". At that sound the lights turned on and there was blood everywhere skin chunks making Wales sick.

" GET ME A BLOODY TRASH CAN". He yelled covering his mouth.

" does anyone have a spell book because I think we just found Gluttony". England said expecting to strike America when it turned out to be Canada in a red suit face covered in blood. He looked at the five brothers and licked his lips…and then he spoke.

" I'm Known In Almost Everyone.  
Hard To Undo What I Have Done.  
I'm Gluttony, Simple As That.  
I'm The Reason They Call You Fat.  
The Food You Eat Goes To Your Thighs  
Because I'm There, But In Disguise.  
When I find you your my prize  
The food is unique and fun  
I'm Deadly Sin Number One".

" tsk a poem I hate poetry". Scotland said holding up a gun.

" WAIT SCOTLAND". England yelled holding up his arm. " we can reverse it I know he's a nation but we can kill him in this state". England said but both brothers were pulled out of the way as Canada flew at them.

" STOP THIS MATTHEW". England yelled as Wales who held the box was scratched making him drop it. A book fell out of it and England made a grab for it.

" A SPELL BOOK". England flipped throughout the pages till he found it. " GUYS I FOUND IT A SPELL TO CAPTURE THE SINS". England yelled but didn't realize Matthew in front of him until they were staring into each others eyes. " AH".

" ENGLAND MOVE". Scotland yelled but was too late a shot went off and Canada fell to his knee's.

" THE HELL MATT I LEAVE TO GET DINNER AND YOU TURN INTO A CANNIBAL". America yelled holding a hand gun at his brother from the front door.

" ALFRED". Canada leaped at Alfred who dodged and shot.

" READ THE SPELL".

" Oh-I CAN'T I DON'T EVEN SEE IT ANYMORE IT'S NOT IN THE BOOK".

" LET ME SEE THAT". Alfred said and ripped the book out of Britain's hand. " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IT HERE IN ENGLISH".

" IF YOU CAN READ IT THEN SAY IT". England said dodging Matthew.

" Ancient evil get thee hence.

Only good can recupence.

For the misdeeds you have done.

Sin return from which you've come.

Inside the hungry beast get out of

Matthew Williams Jones and return

to the chest you shall not best". America chanted and then Matthew fell to the ground gasping for air.

" MATT MATT ARE YOU OK". Alfred yelled and Matthew stared him in the face before his eyes laid still and a red orb flew out of his body going in the box. Wales soon shut the box locking the spirit in.

" MATTHEW MATTHEW SAY SOMETHING MATTHEW".  
Alfred yelled as his brother laid ice cold. " no-NO DAMN IT IT'S NOT FAIR WHY MATT WHY". Alfred yelled crying and held his brothers lifeless body.

" MON CHÉRÉ WHAT HAPPENED". France yelled slamming the door open the four males eyes wondered till they met Alfred and Matthew.

" MATTIE".

" MATT". Prussia and France yelled running over to the boys.

" DAMN IT WHAT HAPPENED".

" he's dead basically this is what happens when your possessed by the seven deadly sins I told you it was a horrid plague". England said as Alfred rocked back and forth.

" YOUR INTO MAGIC CAN'T YOU HELP HIM".

" I cannot help him".

" BASTARD".

" but I can save him".

" ah chéré what do you mean". France asked tears in his eyes.

" Matthew is not in heaven or hell his soul has been locked inside he's alive he's not showing it you can call him dead basically but if you can destroy the Seven Deadly Sins then it breaks the lock". England explained and Alfred picked Matthew up.

" let's go to the world conference center and call everyone for an emergency meeting those who show up we can help if they don't show it's pretty obvious they're being effected". America said shocking most people that was a smart idea for America.

" Here Arthur". Wales said and handed England the box then turned to walk when England froze up.

" Arthur…ARTHUR". England fell back and started to shake like he was having a seizer.

' ALLEN ALLEN BRING ME MY FOOD PLEASE". A woman in a long red dress said short brown hair.

" YES MY LADY".

" Riliane darling come here". The woman said holding out a hand with a friendly smile.

" Lady Bianca".

" I've tried every possible dish there is to buy and make and my taste have how you say evolved into a more unique menu your a pretty young girl can you lure people here for me".

" ah-if my Lady wants".

The film disappeared and this time there was blood everywhere different dishes of body parts.

" my lady Bianca may I take a weeks vacation off I am simply to tired to work anymore". A man said with blue hair unusual color.

" I see well then I'll give you a longer vacation than that". She said putting his finger in his mouth.

" oh really thank you my lady".

" oh don't thank me I haven't even gotten to the best part". She said pushing him down. " we're having a rare dish tonight for you". She said and the film flipped again this time back to the servants.

" oh I used to be so much like you Riliane and you too Allen".

" My Lady". The twin servants said surprised by Bianca's talking.

" when I was a young girl I had freedom I was not craving flesh but I tried delicious meals with my parents until they died then the meals are dull I've eaten all the cooks and servant except you both I sympathize with you both but I'm really hungry".

" EH". The two twins stepped back as the woman came near them. The film went black but bloody screams were heard the boys first then the girls the screaming made Arthur sick and the splashing sound. Soon the picture returned the woman was covered in blood twirling her hand around.

" I'm so hungry but no ones left she said the hunger would stop if I ate my own kind…I wonder what I taste like". She said and then it disappeared again'.

" ARTHUR ARE YOU ALRIGHT ARTHUR WHAT'S WRONG". Wales yelled as England stopped shaking and breathed heavily.

" dude Arthur are you Alright". America asked helping England up.

" there's more to these sins".

" what".

" these sins they were people the red orb Bianca Conchita she ate everyone her servants her people all because her taste dulled correct".

" um yah that's the story".

" I think someone tricked her into it then this orb is her soul". England said holding the box then realize there were more people in the room.

" these people came to help us we didn't know what was going on with you we were scared".

" I'm fine". England stood up with America's help.

" the rest are in the world meeting center waiting for us but it's weird some wouldn't get the phone calls so we just lit the thing in the corner of the room up". China said he, Russia, N. Italy, Germany, and Turkey came to assist.

" alright let's head back and about Matthew there is a couple beds in the back let's pray we won't need the rest". England said and Alfred picked Matthew up.

" lets go". America said and then notice something on his arm. " the hell I didn't get another tattoo".

" ANOTHER". England yelled in an uproar as someone lifted America's sleeve.

" it's red I wouldn't say it's a tattoo". France said looking at it closely.

" OI I HAVE ONE TOO". Prussia yelled showing his mark blood red on his arm soon everyone was checking their arm.

" MON CHÉRÉ I AS WELL".

" Sins Mark". Sealand said getting their attention. " a Sins Mark is placed on the people closest to the sin victim who have the power to read the spell while it's invisible to the rest".

" oh I get it now that bloody git is his brother France raised him and Prussia is probably screwing".

" I AM NOT". He yelled in defense then smiled. " I wouldn't take advantage of Matt".

" Alright let's just go to the conference room". England said and ran getting shocked a bit.

" ah".

" Brit you ok".

" it's just an after shock". Arthur shook it off and they ran as fast as they could to the meeting hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 3

" MUMMY MUMMY WHEN IS PETER GOING TO BE HERE I WANT TO SEE HIM". Little Arthur asked holding onto his mothers dress.

" it's been three years Arthur it won't be long now". She said holding her child. " and if it is a boy then Peter it is".

" where did my name come from".

" I just looked at you and it said Arthur to me which was my favorite name".

" hey mummy do you think Peter will get bullied".

" I hope not but your his protector".

" yes".

" make sure no one hurts him like all my boys I want you all to smile for me it's a great medicine".

" medicine are you sick mummy". Arthur asked confusedly.

" hm no no but you know I mean it cheers me up reminds me why I put up with most people".

" oh why didn't you say mummy".

" ah". England smiled widely and his mother chuckled before picking him up and spinning him. " I love you so much Arthur".

" I love you too mummy one day I'll be a big strong nation I promise then I'll make mummy so proud of all my friends".

" I'm already proud of you and your brothers". She said and held England closely'.

" OK SO SINCE WE KNOW MORE OF THESE SINS WE WILL BE IN CHARGE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAY SPEAK NOW AND GET OUT THIS IS NOT A SHOW THIS IS A WORLD CRISIS". England said as Scotland wrote the Sins and people not here, Ireland took a board with the nations on them and crossed them off, and Wales occupied Sealand to keep him from going off on his own.

After no one raised their hand England continued his rant hole America was in deep thought.

" PANDORA'S BOX HAS LET OUT THESE SINS GREED, GLUTTONY, SLOTH, PRIDE, LUST, ENVY, AND WRATH WE HAVE TAKEN OUT GLUTTONY SIX REMAIN UNDETECTED BUT DOES ANYONE KNOW ANYONE WITH ANY COMPARISON TO THESE SIX".

" Lust sounds a lot like France but he's here". Antonio said getting a smack from France.

" Sloth means lazy and/or sleepy right". Turkey said.

" correct".

" and by what I see Greece isn't here 10 bucks that's him".

" he has a good point".

" Alright then we will send a few men over let's see Turkey, Japan, America, and-Spain will come with me to Greece".

" hm". England receive nods and noticed America had disappeared. " Scottie there's not much left can you take over I need to do some thing".

" alright". Scotland nodded and England took off to the back room.

' must be rough'. England thought as he opened the door there he saw America on his knees, staring, and holding his brothers hand. " Al".

" we're gonna kill that bitch Pandora and her Seven Stupid Sins".

" Al". England reached a hand out but Alfred moved away from his touch.

" I swear Britain I'll kill her personally".

" ah-Alfred don't worry I'll do it I'll kill Pandora we have to my brothers".

" HOW COME YOU HAVE TO ARTHUR WHY". America yelled as he grabbed England's arm tightly enough to leave physical marks.

" THAT HURTS LET GO".

" are you trying to protect that witch Arthur because once I get my hands on her I'll torture her to death".

" please don't America just let her rest in piece".

" SHE'S KILLING MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS WHY SHOULD I GIVE HER ANY COMFORT OF AN QUICK DEATH".

" BECAUSE SHE'S A BEAUTIFUL PERSON I'VE KNOWN HER MY WHOLE LIFE".

" AND I'VE KNOWN YOU MOST OF MINE IF THIS IS TO GET BACK AT ME".

" IM TELLING YOU NOW YOU CAN NOT KILL HER YOU DO NOT KNOW HER". England said and stomped out of the room toward the meeting room America on his tail.

Once England opened the door America grabbed his arm gaining the other nations attention.

" you say you know her you say you sealed her how do you know Pandora".

" THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS I'LL KILL HER NOT YOU YOU CAN'T".

" IM SICK AND TIRED OF LIES WE'RE IN THOS AS MUCH AS YOU FIVE WHO IS THIS BITCH HOW DO YOU KNOW HER HOW WHY DO YOU WANT HER DEATH TO GO EASY".

" HE'S EIGHT SHE IS TRYING TO KILL MATT AND OUT OTHER WHY DON'T WE JUST KILL HER THEN THE OTHER SINS WILL DISAPPEAR". Prussia yelled and others nodded.

" NO NONE OF YOU CAN KILL HER THE SPELL CAN ONLY BE RID BY SOMEONE CLOSE LIKE A FAMILY MEMBER OR A LOVER MAYBE A FRIEND NONE OF YOU KNOW PANDORA LIKE US". England said but America's grip tightened.

" WE DON'T CARE BRIT WE'LL FORCE YOU TO CAST THE SPELL WE'LL KILL THE BITCH".

" STOP IT DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT SHE IS SPECIAL". Sealand yelled at the Nations.

" WHO IS THE BITCH TO YOU ARTHUR". America's grip tightened.

" she's our mother".

" ah". America let go of Britain causing him to fall to the ground.

" what mon chéré". France asked everyone staring in disbelief.

" we sealed her away Sealand was just a child NOW SHUT UP ABOUT HER AND FIND THAT DAMN GREECE".

" dude your moms a bitch".

" SHUT UP SHE'S THE NICEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD".

" well until she turned into a bitch".

" SHUT UP LET'S JUST FOCUS IF YOU WANT MATTHEW TO BREATH AGAIN". England yelled standing up.

" fine only for my brother".

" fine alright Japan, Turkey, Spain come on the rest of you look into these other nations Scotland separate them each of you if you and someone possessed get away you need the spell which only America knows".

" ah I could right it down".

" it's a special banishing spell it will disappear the minute you write it".

" dude magics weird". America said scratching his head.

" whatever". England said and stomped out. " WE NEED TO RUN BY MY HOUSE FIRST I MUST GRAB SOMETHING'S".

" OH WAIT UP BRIT". American ran out soon followed by the other nations of the group.

As they reached Britain's house he went directly to a locked door America was never allowed in. After unlocking the door Britain pulled out a sword and a ton of guns.

" DUDE WHY'D YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME". Alfred smiled holding a shot gun.

" it stupid giving a child a weapon".

" France told us you ran around with a bow and arrow". Spain said cocky like holding a rifle.

" yes I admit I did but back then it was a child's toy I still have it too". England said and dug through the closet till he found a small bow and arrow on a wire.

" AW that's so small England your hands were tiny".

" yes what a good life but I have a much more advanced weapons". He said and pulled a adult sized bow and a bag of arrows. " I heard Matthew is a great shot I'll bring these in case he wakes up I'm sure we could use an archer". At this Alfred smiled and after getting plenty of weapons and ammunition to last a small army they went to Greece.

" so England what do we do you said that the nations could be killed like humans correct". Turkey asked.

" if you must shoot aim for a leg or something".

" alright-WOAH you feel that". Turkey said as the ground shook.

" England San I think we're here". Japan said trying to keep balance which was difficult on a downhill slope.

They five started climbing up until the hill and when they made it they saw Greece asleep in an Aqua suit.

" shit Sloth".

" sloth". Spain asked.

" didn't you pay attention in church".

" SI~". He said very loudly making Greece wake up.

" uh…who's there". He looked all over but no one was there mean while Spain had four hands over his mouth. " hmph". Greece yawned and then fell asleep once again.

" alright be quiet". England whispered holding his sword tight in his hand. " Japan Turkey can any of you read this". England said holding up the book.

" not me it's faded too much". Japan said shaking his head.

" I can clearly it's in American".

" speak it in Turkish since it's your native tongue".

" dude what's the sloths story". America yelled and England face palmed.

" religion was a waist on you".

" sloth dude".

" I guess warning you will help then… the sloth killed everyone in the town thinking she was using a poison to put them to sleep in the end she killed herself".

" weird".

" there you are I was looking for you Sadiq".

" AH". The five looked up to see Greece smiling at them.

" I got tired and fell asleep come sleep with me". Greece said grabbing Turkey by the scarf and pulled him up a sword pointed at him.

" I Am Sloth, But Call Me Lazy.  
I Don't Do Much, But Sometimes Maybe.  
I Come And Go, I'm Not Real Fun.  
When I'm Around, Nothing Gets Done.  
I'm Quite Slow, But Don't Be Tricked.  
I'm The Sin That's Hard To Kick.  
It's Really Hard To Get Rid Of Me.  
I'm Deadly Sin Number Three".

" MOVE YOU GITS". England said swinging his sword at Greece's knocking it out of his hand.

" oh right". Spain said holding an Ax and charged at Greece followed by Japan wielding a katana a gun in the side of his side pants and America coming in with two guns more in his pockets. England slid back down in the hiding spot and handed Turkey the book.

" get up there and read it I'll hold the box".

" I don't understand why I can see it Jappy is closer".

" OK LOOK HERE YOU'VE RAISED GREECE PRACTICALLY YOUR LIKE FAMILY AN MAYBE EVEN MORE RIGHT NOW I DON'T FUCKING CARE JUST SEAL THIS SIN IN THE FUCKING BOX BEFORE I GIVE YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO THE ARSE".

" geez England tough Brit".

" once you do this Greece will stop breathing until all of them are sealed in the box".

" alright…so what he's dead".

" FUCK YES TEMPORALLY".

" geez you need to get laid or something".

" WHAT I NEED YOU TO DO IS READ THE DAMN SPELL". As England yelled that a bullet whizzed past Turkey and hit Britain in the arm.

" AH".

" BRIT YOU OK". America yelled.

" FINE NOW COME ON TURKEY". England ran up over the ledge to see Spain gazing Greece with the Ax America shooting his arms Japan having a hard time because it was a friend of his. Turkey followed fearing a bit for Greece.

" START IT".

" Antik kötülük - alın bu nedenle. Sadece iyi recupence olabilir. Için günahlarımıza göre davranmaz…". Turkey paused when Greece started screaming bloody murder.

" I-I think I'm hurting him".

" YOUR KILLING HIM FINIH IT". England yelled holding the box.

" Günah geri dönüş olan size, hicran olan canavar, Karpusi durumundaki Herakles heykeli ve geri dönüş, göğüs size en iyi". Greece screamed louder as he glowed an aqua color and soon after the aqua orb flew into the box. As Greece fell England locked the box and Turkey caught Greece's lifeless body.

" ENGLAND". Alfred ran over to England as he fell back but was saved by him. England shook horribly once again dropping the box and America lowered him to the ground letting his head rest on Alfred's lap.

' A girl with pigtails in an aqua yawned but smiled. " I'm so tired Julia Casper has been unable to sleep and it keeps me up as well".

" oh try this". The woman said and smiled but all you could see was her smile the rest of her face was hidden. " it's my own little potion to put you right to sleep for a long time give it to Casper".

" oh Alright thank you". The girl said and ran off the woman Julia was smiling widely.

The scene went black and back to reality for a moment. Alfred was holding Arthur's head and Arthur shot his hands up around America's neck as he shook uncontrollably. Arthur stared into Alfred's eyes as it went back to the images.

" everyone's sleeping Julia I'm so jealous".

" why darling".

" there's only enough for one of us".

" oh why don't you take it I can make more".

" really wow Julia your amazing". The girls said and drank the rest.

" please please your soundless sleep is all I need". She said and the girl collapsed.

England opened his eyes to see he was back at the World Conference Center in the back on the beds.

" damn what was that".

" You Britain you ok you passed out". Turkey asked sitting next to Greece.

" yah I was having a vision I'm guessing the origin of these are sins strange they were formed in my childhood". Britain said a bit shaken.

" well everyone's waiting for us you more about".

" fine let's go". England said looking at the two unconscious then opened then opened the doors out into the hallway followed by Turkey who took one last glance at Greece.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 4

" I'll protect Peter and Dylan and Allister and Cailean and Mummy and Daddy I'll learn curses and protection spells and anything to help them that way mummy will never leave us". England said flipping through a book from the old sage it was about the occult.

" ARTHUR WHERE ARE YOU COME INSIDE AND EAT". Arthur's mother yelled.

" BUT THAT'S SCOTLANDS TERRITORY WE'RE PLAYING NATION".

" WELL TIME OUR ITS TIME FOR LUNCH ALL MY BOYS MUST BE HEALTHY".

" Pandora they're kids they love the outside".

" but he must eat on schedule I don't want Arthur to starve".

" then I suggest a picnic".

" oh Vinny smart idea". Pandora said break eyes.

" ALLISTER DYLAN CAILEAN".

" yes mum".

" yes mummy". The boys said.

" WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PICNIC OUTSIDE GRAB THE BASKET AND BLANKETS".

" YES MAM". They said and ran off soon they met outside surprising England who had hid the book in time.

" oh my Arthur did you get bigger I think you did".

" R-REALLY".

" yep you might out grow Allister one day". She said as Scotland was the tallest.

" I that happens then he won't be pipsqueak anymore". Scotland said receiving a sandwich.

" WATCH OUT SCOTTY I'LL BE THE BIGGER ONE".

" we'll see pipsqueak". He said and ate his sandwich'.

" Ok have you found anymore". England said rushing through the door spooking the other nations some even jumped(Italians).

" YO ENGLAND DUDE YOUR AWAKE YOU FREAKED ME OUT DUDE". America yelled and out of excitement he hugged Britain.

" WANKER GET OFF OF ME".

" dude what happened that was worst than the last time".

" England I don't think it's wise for you to be holding the box those seizer things get worse". Wales said holding Sealand who was trying to play with Sweden and Finland.

" I can handle the WANKER GET OFF OF ME SO I CAN BREATH".

" YOUR A NATION YOU WON'T DIE".

" WANKER I NEED AIR TO THINK YOU ARSE". England yelled and pushed America away.

" EH dude mood change".

" YOUR THE FUCKING ONE WITH A MOOD CHANGE".

" ARTHUR". Ireland yelled getting everyones attention. " if you are leading we must share information ok".

" your right".

" mi amigos are you sure". Spain said distress in his voice earning the everyone's attention he was on his cellphone. " let me put you on speaker phone". He pressed a button an put the phone down. " ok repeat what you just said Gil".

" France just darted off somewhere without even a word dude I'm freaking out Francis isn't like that I can't find him I'm passing woman but no pervert".

" PRUSSIA IT'S BRITAIN DID YOU SEE A LIGHT AROUND FRANCE OR ANYTHING".

" ah…OH JA A PURPLE LIGHT".

" Lust fits him". Scotland said.

" da… ALSO BRITAIN". Russia yelled getting even Gilbert's attention. " my sister Ukraine called Belarus is gone missing".

" are you sure she isn't coming to get you old chap".

" if she was she'd be here yes".

" EH get Ukraine on the phone Prussia get out of there why did you two go alone".

" because you took our third Bad Touch Trio member smart Esel". Prussia said cocky like.

" IM TRYING TO HELP YOU HAVE TO GET BACK HERE IS YOUR ARM GLOWING".

" let me check".

" Ukraine's on".

" yes Miss. Ukraine Britain did Belarus have a light around more than her dark aura".

" no…WAIT I CAUGHT A GLIMPSE OF A BLUE ORB OVER HER".

" shit greed than she'll be coming".

" MY ARM ISN'T GLOWING BRIT".

" mine neither". Spain said.

" SHIT MATTHEWS DEAD WHAT DO WE DO DAMN IT".

" hm".

" SEYCHELLES". America yelled and a girl with pigtails looked up.

" yes what".

" IS YOUR ARM GLOWING PURPLE".

" um well…yes it is a heart".

" great she can deliver the spell".

" spell you mean on papa France".

" yes".

" BUT HOW THESE GIRLS SEEMED TO GET INTRANCED EVEN BEING IN THE HOUSE THERE IS NO WAY SHE CAN GET TO HIM WITHOUT FALLING FOR THE TRAP".

" shit".

" we can put a protection spell on her but it probably won't last long". Norway said standing arms folded with a bored look on his face next to Romania.

" true but maybe one of us should go with her when he has to stab him".

" WHAT". She shrieked.

" the Lust was ruined with a knife to the chest if you stab him quick enough then he might be saved".

" NO WAY I WILL NOT STAB MY PAPA IN THE CHEST".

" THIS IS THE ONLY WAY".

" RUSSIA WHAT ABOUT BELARUS".

" DUDES AWESOME ME DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHY THIS IS SO HARD".

" SHUT UP PRUSSIA LISTEN SEYCHELLES HE WILL NOT GET BETTER WITHOUT YOU THAT ISN'T YOUR FRANCE". England yelled.

" I DON'T WANT TO THOUGH". She yelled and then there was a crash from the back room.

" AH".

" WHO'S IN THERE GOD U HOPE IT'S NOT BELARUS". America yelled and ran toward the door to the back room. When America sprung open the door he saw Matthew's bed knocked over.

" AMERICA WAIT". England yelled entering th room seeing the bed.

" MATTHEW". America ran over to see his brother on the ground curled up.

" maple".

" MATTHEW YOUR ALIVE".

" what".

" oh Alfred where am I". Matthew asked looking at his happy brother who tackled him in a hug.

" MATTIE HE'S AWAKE BRIT HE'S ALIVE".

" THE FUCK HOW DID THIS HAPPEN BRIT". Scotland asked.

" why isn't Greece awake".

" my arms glowing a purple color". Matthew said staring I'm disbelief.

" ok Matthew here's the story we accidentally opened Pandora's box which is really our mummy and you were possessed by one of the Seven Deadly since you died after we sealed the sin bak in the box but now your alive because you are needed so we need you to dress in drag and stab France in the chest with an enchanted knife got it". England explained.

" uh um ok is that what this glow is".

" it's a sin mark you and Seychelles will stab France so we can get that sin out so we can seal them away".

" ah um what will happen afterwards".

" oh France will temporarily die like you until all the sins are sealed".

" um if it will help papa and everyone else then I'll do it".

" alright and don't worry you two Norway, Romania will be there to help".

" are you going in drag as well".

" EW HELL NO BRITAIN WOULD MAKE AN UGLY GIRL". America yelled at his brother who he still had in a tight hold.

" WHY YOU GIT". England yelled and with a puff of smoke he was a chick a very hot girl to Alfred.

' one word boner'. Alfred thought then shook his head. " No not hot".

" GRRR NORWAY ROMANIA". England yelled and with poofs those two were girls as well.

Romania now had long strawberry blonde hair and deep red eyes. His flat chest was now her average C cup and was easily noticed in the long church like dress that covered her body knee high boots covering her legs down and for the dress a small red hat for the side of her head a blue ribbon running down into her hair and her face had a small blush.

Norway had lone pale blonde hair down to his hips with the same clip on. He had the same uniform top and hat and still a flat chest he now wore a skort matching his top. He wore stockings long enough to be above his knee and show an inch of skin. He had normal flats on and his dull face.

Britain was now wearing a maid/Alice In Wonderland themed dress his hair in pigtails and a clip holding part of the his bangs back. His fluff of eyebrows was now a thin line his chest was an average C as well and he wore stripped stockings with flats and a small hat on his head. He also had reddish glasses on and his bright green eyes shown very bright.

" WOW OUR SISTERS HOT". Sealand yelled while the rest of the boys in the room blushed.

" SEALAND DON'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT YOUR SIBLING". Arthur said and Denmark started chuckling.

" NORWAY HAS NO BOOBS WHAT'S SO EVER".

" GRRR WELL AS A MALE MY DICK IS QUITE BIGGER THAN YOURS ASSHOLE".

" TSK".

" I think your pretty Norway". Sealand said.

" well thank you anyway Denmark's watching you later I'll give you a lot of candy before you go".

" HURRAY".

" SHIT".

" Let's go before Bela bitch gets here you all might wanna clear to somewhere else". Arthur said.

" um why can't you do that to me instead of drag". Matthew asked curious.

" because if we fall victim to the spell you can still kill the frog".

" ok then".

" you'll do great buddy". America said still hugging his brother.

" Al what's hitting my leg".

" uh…the gun in my pocket from the Greece thing".

" ok come on Canada Seychelles companions". England said marching out of the room.

" bye big sister". Sealand said and snickered.

" HEY LISTEN". England snapped in the doorway. " be careful you little brat stay out of trouble Peter". England said softly and smiled.

" NAD YOU LOT PROTECT HIM WE PROMISED MUM THAT PETER WOULD ALWAYS BE SAFE". England yelled at her brothers than slammed the door.

" wow she's bossy". Spain said.

" yah she-he can be a bitch that's what siblings are attention whores". Scotland said earning glares from Romano.

" hm".

" FRATELLO I WONDER HOW PRETTY WE WOULD BE". Italy yelled and smacked his head into his brothers.

" IDIOT WE WOULDN'T BE PRETTY WE WOULD BE SMOKING HOT". Romano said and Spain patted his head.

" and I would be god damn sexy".

" alright let's move Greece and go Belarus is coming to my house". America said and Turkey carried Greece. " Anyway I'd be the hottest cause I'm better than you all".

" what makes you think that".

" IM THE HERO". America yelled and led the way to his house.

Meanwhile on a plane to France Britain was nervous.

" Matthew can you read this spell alright". England should him the book.

" yah it's fine".

" speak it in French over this dagger". England handed him a dagger and Seychelles one as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 5

" MUMMY MUMMY". England yelled running inside.

" what's wrong Arthur". She asked holding baby Peter.

" THERE'S THESE GIRLS OUTSIDE AND".

" you have a crush pipsqueak".

" NO ONE OF THEM STEPPED ON MY CAPE AND WHEN I YELLED SHE JUST RAN AWAY INTO A CASTLE I'VE SEEN THEM DO IT BEFORE BUT NONE HAVE CAME OUT".

" hm does this scare you Artie".

" NO IM WORRIED WHAT IF MUMMY GOES NEVER COMES OUT".

" oh Arthur I'll tell you who those women are…they're prostitutes".

" what's that mum". Scotland asked the boys never heard the term before.

" it's a woman who sells herself out for money your mum is no prostitute so she won't go there so you can relax Artie".

" um alright".

" now boys help me with Peter he needs to take a nap". She said bouncing the baby up and down in her arms'.

" Land".

" hmph".

" England". A male voice said and light flooded into Arthurs eyes Canada sat worried.

" what happened".

" we went to enter France's house and you collapsed are you over working your body and magic". Matthew was wearing a long blonde wig without his glasses and a purple dress.

" I'm fine just tired France and Bela Bitch first sleep second".

" yo you ladies lost". Prussia's voice range as he came over.

" it's us you idiot Britain".

" yo Brit so you took my advice sex change helped your appearance well".

" IT'S MAGIC".

" alright so let's see Britain, Seychelles, Romania, Norway, and…". Prussia said turning Canada around and stared in disbelief. " Matt".

" Gil". Matthew fell into Gilbert's hold and snuggle against him. Matthew looked up then closed the distance between them but a book was shoved between their faces.

" France dead now kiss later".

" alright so Mattie how'd you…live".

" I think it's because he was needed so it woke him up".

" alright Ladies first". Prussia said opening the door wider.

" hm". Matthew shook while hiding the knife. " papa". He whispered receiving a comforting hand from Prussia.

" you can do it Matt just think either this or he goes to hell".

" I'm pretty sure he's already going there the way he uses people". England said stomping toward a giant door.

" what". Matthew freaked.

" this the room".

" yep women go in they don't come out".

" deja vu". England said and Prussia covered his blushing face.

" oh Britain you sly dog you".

" NO YOU WANKER I MEAN- I mean this isn't the first time I've seen women go into a buildig and neer come out".

" really how old are you".

" SHUT THE FUCK UP".

" alright go girls…and Mattie". Prussia said opening the door.

" aw". The light was so bright when hitting their eyes they were practically blind France loved his house dim lit.

When the light adjusted they saw France…on a thrown…surrounded by woman…in bra's and underwear".

' THEY'RE NOT DECENT'. Britain screamed in her head.

" what a day five more angels to come please me".

' SICKO'. All five thought England fighting to keep her lunch down.

" come here my loves". France said and England pushed the two toward him which in turn he embraced them.

" EH". The two frowned in disgust and they pulled the knives out.

" shall I introduce myself". France said and the two looked at each other.

" Not Many Do Not Know My Name.  
I Am Lust, The Passionate Flame.  
I Am What You Always Crave.  
When I'm Around, You Can't Behave.  
Without Me, You Would Be Nothing.  
I'm The Reason You Are Something.  
Without Me, All Won't Survive.  
I'm Deadly Sin Number Five". He and then looked at Seychelles.

" what is your name".

" S-SEYCHELLES". She said startled now all she want to do was stab him.

" AW your a Virgin no don't worry I'm a pleasure maker".

" eh". France then looked Matthew.

" what's your name beautiful".

" EH…CANADA".

" poor them". The magicians said.

" come on Matthew Seychelles".

" so who's first ladies just so you know I make screamers".

" EH". Now Prussia was sick to his stomach. " kill the bastard Mattie".

" so Mr. Lust". Seychelles said knife next to Frances.

" yes".

" your kind of a creeper".

" and PEDOPHILE". Matthew yelled and the two stabbed France in the chest.

" Le mal ancien reçoit vous dorénavant. Seulement bon peut recupence. Pour les méfaits vous avez fait. Le retour de péché dont vous êtes venus à l'intérieur de la bête ayant du chagrin sort de Francis Bonnefoy et de retour à la caisse vous n'irez pas faire le mieux". Matthew repeated over and over but nothing happened till Seychelles joined in.

" GAAAAAAAAAH".

" oh where am I".

" I don't remember stripping".

" am I a prostitute or is this an awesome dream". The girls behind France said.

" Mattie Chelles". France said in pain. " thank you". He said before collapsing. A red orb flew out of his body and flew toward the open box England held but then it freaked out. The orb changed it's form into a giant purple beast attacked.

" THE HELL IS THAT".

" MATTIE EVERYONE THIS WAY". Prussia yelled and everyone ran over Canada and Seychelles dragging France.…or so they thought till the saw England holding the box and chanting.

" BRITAIN GET YOUR ADORABLE FEMALE ASS OVER HER". Prussia said getting stares. " I didn't say anything".

" AH". Britain let out a shriek as she fell to the ground the box sent flying toward the door. Now the purple beast attacked Britain launching at her as she struggled to get up.

" BRITAIN".

" WATCH OUT".

" AH".

" YO ARTHUR". A familiar Americans voice rang and a gun went off.

" GRAAAAAAAAH".

" ALFRED". Matthew yelled happily but worried a bit.

" BRITAIN RUN YOU IDIOT".

" NO WHERE'S THE BOX I MUST SEAL IT AWAY".

" ENGLAND WATCH OUT". Norway yelled as a purple spike launched at her.

" AH". She closed her eyes till she heard a blood curtailing scream.

" ALFREEEEEEED". Matthew yelled Gilbert blocking the boys face from what was happening in front of Arthur.

England looked up to see Alfred standing holding the spike even though it was pierced through him.

" Brit…you ok".

" yah YOU STUPID GIT".

" relax I'm a nation I won't die".

" TSK YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO PROTECT ME IM SUPPOSE TO PROTECT YOU". She yelled at America.

" ha I'm the hero and you were a danzel in distress this spike hurts Iggy can you get it out".

" YOU BASTARD IM GOING TO WATCH YOU SUFFER YOU DAMN TO HELL YOU STUPID SIN". Arthur yelled and with another poof it was like reliving the old days because there stood male England in a pirate getup.

" Oh Pirate Iggy". Alfred said as England slid him off the spike a hole in his stomach.

" OI DUDE I WANNA JOIN YOU TWO". He said to Romania and Norway. " bring Spain here now and make us pirates".

" We can do that". They said and with a wave of a wand the great Spain pirate stood next to the Pirate Prussia.

" HELP THE BRIT". Prussia said pulling out a sword while Spain pulled an Ax.

" FOR THE GOOD OF TOMATOES". Spain yelled and took the first swing at the beast literally.

While Prussia swung his sword hitting the spike and cut it off England carried America to Matthew and the others.

" YO MATT TAKE A PICTURE FOR WEST". Prussia yelled.

" AND ROMANO WATCH OUT PRUSSIA". Spain yelled as a spike was heading toward him but it was too late for Prussia to swing and Spain couldn't reach him in time. Then a gun went off and the beast shrieked in pain.

" BRITAIN".

" nice shot dude".

" NORWAY ROMANIA".

" YES".

" BRING MY BROTHERS HERE".

" WE CAN'T WE'RE TO DRAINED AND TIRED".

" TAKE A DAMN PICTURE". Prussia yelled and Matthew snapped a picture of the three.

" THIS IS FOR MY BUDDY FRANCE". Spain yelled and chopped the monster in half. " THIS IS FOR MY BUDDY'S". He chopped it down the middle. " AND THIS IS FOR LOVI". He yelled and didn't stop chopping.

" THAT'S GOOD WHEN I SAY GET AWAY BOTH OF YOU MUST DO IT NO QUESTIONS ALRIGHT".

" YES YOUR EYEBROWNESS".

England pulled out a book he had grabbed from his house.

" BY THE SPIRITS LIGHT  
ON THIS NIGHT  
I CALL TO THEE  
TO GIVE THY ALL YOUR MIGHT  
BY THE POWER OF THREE  
I CONJURE ONTO THEE  
TO BIND ALL THOSE  
WHO HAVE HURT ME  
TO HELLS CHEST YOU ARE SENT  
BEAST OF LUST IT'S TIME TO REPENT". England chanted while Matthew held the chest.

" MOVE YOU IDIOTS".

" FINE STUPID BRIT". They yelled and jumped away. The beast made a horrible screech as it was pulled into the chest.

" WOAH he's way more advanced". Norway said actually surprised. Once the chest was locked Alfred started to breath heavy.

" E-Engl-and".

" ok so we have Bela both to take care of then".

" England~". America whined in pain granting their attention.

" AL WHAT'S WRONG". Matthew ran over followed by England.

" It hurts". He said and over the wound.

" hm". Pirate England walked over and couldn't see the wound under Alfred's clothes so he took the jacket off then his shirt. The hole was getting smaller and his inners were forming back. " hm your just healing but even so I don't think you can walk". England said then lifted America bridle style.

" shall we go".

" yah I'm tired". Romania said then yawned.

" I want out of this drag".

" Matt your prettier than any of those sluts". Prussia pointed to the girl and walked out with the others.

" hey England that spell you used why didn't the original spell worked".

" Because it was too strong for a level one spell".

" what does that mean".

" you guys are going to study the occult". England said reaching the outside.

" HEY YOU GUYS NEED A LIFT". A certain Italian yelled with his stubborn brother and a shaken Japan.

" hm America is in way too much pain even though this is dangerous I don't want him hurting too much". England said looking at the others.

" agreed". They gulped and climbed in the car.

" you all so shizzy".

" you tomato bastard why are you in that old thing".

" oh Lovi that is a long story but what do you think".

" you look gay".

" I am gay".

" then it's fine".


	6. Chapter 6

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 6

" Arthur you've grown to be quite a big boy haven't you your so handsome".

" mum please stop I'm not a child".

" no but your a young man still". She said and kissed his cheek.

" MUM PLEASE STOP".

" you've even got a girls attention".

" yah well I don't like her".

" why not".

" there's another girl I like her".

" oh really now my my little Artie has a crush".

" MUM SHUUU".

" ARTHUR HAS A CRUSH HA HA". Scotland yelled.

" SH-SHUT UP".

" don't worry Arthur you'll always be loved whether by a girl or me remember what I've always said I've always loved you more".

" yes mum". Arthur said getting a hug from his mother'.

" ENGLAND DUDE WAKE UP". Alfred yelled to England who was sleeping by him.

" what".

" DUDE YOUR HEAVY AND BLOODY".

" SHUT UP YOU TWIT". England shot up but everything started spinning so he laid back down.

" dude are you alright".

" dizzy I used way too much magic changing my appearance and pushed it casting that spell how are you".

" better the hole's gone".

" hm I think I'll grab a shower". England said and stood up.

" haven't seen you in that old thing since my childhood".

" yah a report on Belarus".

" We sent Russia away if she's chasing him then moving him around will confuse her till we are strong enough to fights back".

" I need more sleep but where's that box".

" ah…no your not touching it again".

" I will do as I want anyway to the meeting room I must research another way to seal these bastards".

" fine but I'm watching you". Alfred said and pulled the small ponytail England had. " whats with the eyepatch".

" The hell I know I just wore it I was young".

" yah your like an old man".

" SHUT UP AND YOUR A CHILD YOU'VE GROWN MORE THAN I HAVE". England yelled and then stomped out of the room followed by the American.

" ha ha ha".

" hmph I raised you it was worthless".

" not really I mean imagine you saved me from ending up like France". America said making England turn around. At this Alfred grabbed his hand and smiled. " thanks Brit". Alfred said and with a blush Arthur kicked in the meeting room door scaring the shit out of everyone.

" WHY'D YOU DO THAT". Antonio yelled.

" force of habit did it a lot as a pirate".

" England your still a bloody pirate can't you change back". Romania asked.

" unfortunately not I'm too weak but we have a huge arse problem".

" oh".

" we can't use the same spell again they are way to strong now so I want anyone who has magic to start practicing and studying the occult we need level 3 spells and you lots can't even do one". England said sitting in a chair kicking his legs up on the desk.

" Norway Romania can one of you turn England normal again". America asked and both nodded then with a poof the Brit himself.

" hmph now than Scotlan grab the books".

" hm". Scotland nodded and went to a lock room that no one ever went in.

" Alright so now we must rest up then call Russia here to get Belarus here so we can expel the sin why'll we rest we should search for the rest of the sins". England said.

" what sins are reft". Japan asked folded arms as Britain walked up to the chalkboard.

" there's Greed, Pride, Wrath, and-". There was a click and the group looked over to see Scotland holding a gun up at England. " Envy".

" SCOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING". Wales yelled but he only shot at England who dodged in time.

" STOP IT SCOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING". Sealand yelled.

" I believe he is Envy". Romano said getting their attention.

" Lovi".

" Fratello what makes you say that Ve~".

" I've watched the way he acted it didn't effect him but he is jealous and envious of the Brit".

" EH WHY WOULD SCOT BE JEALOUS OF ENGLAND HE HATES MAGIC AND ANYTHING ABOUT HIM".

" mother-". England began eyes wide at his brother.

" oh".

" always when Scotland was around she always said I was her favorite she loved me more he's jealous it wasn't him".

" What mother did that".

" who are you". England asked and Scotland opened his mouth with yet another stupid poem.

" I Know You Well And You Know Me.  
I'm Envy, Your Jealousy.  
I'm There Although You Say I'm Not,  
Picking At Your Deepest Thoughts.  
When Others Succeed, There I Shall Be.  
I'm Discontent Quite Oftenly.  
These Feelings You Have Cannot Be Fixed.  
I'm Deadly Sin Number Six.".

" SHIT WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO".

" YOUR ARMS THEY'RE GLOWING PINK". Alfred pointed out the three brothers that had visible arms unlike England who had a jacket on.

" BRIT CHECK YOUR ARM".

" N-NO". He shrieked nervously getting glares.

" BRIT".

" SHUT UP". England yelled and dodged another bullet.

" Arthur what's wrong you could help us majorly".

" the glow strong enough to go through that white shirt if your scared of us seeing your body then take the jacket off". Ireland pointed out.

" WATCH OUT". Alfred yelled and tackled England to the ground missing the bullet.

" F-Fine". England took off the jacket and a pink shone.

" OK GUYS YOU CAN DO THIS ALL FOUR OF YOU SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO SEAL IT".

" hm". England nodded when a sword slashed at him.

" AH".

" HE RAN OUT OF BULLETS". The brothers yelled.

" START THE CHANT IN YOUR NATIVE TONGUE". England yelled and went to his brothers where they yelled hands and read the book.

" Ancient evil get thee hence. Only good can recupence. For the misdeeds you have done. Sin return from which you've come inside the grieving beast get out of Allister Kirkland and return to the chest you shall not best". Sealand and England said.

" Fháil olc Ársa dhuit mar sin. Ní féidir ach maith recupence. Chun misdeeds déanta agat. Sin toradh as a tá tú ag teacht taobh istigh den Beast grieving a fháil amach an Allister Kirkland agus filleadh ar an cófra déanfaidh tú nach fearr". Ireland said along with hos brothers and lastly Wales whose grip tightened.

" Drwg Hynafol dos felly. Dim ond da recupence. Ar gyfer y misdeeds rydych wedi'i wneud. Dychwelyd bechod o ble rydych chi wedi dod y tu mewn". Before Wales could finish Arthur was tackled to the ground scaring him.

" SCOTLAND STOP". He yelled as England tried to hold the sword back. Wales collapsed on his brothers back trying to pull him off he was crying. " SCOTTIE STOP IT".

" WALES FINISH IT DAMN IT".

" I-I CAN'T SCOT WILL DIE HE CAN'T".

" IF HE DOESN'T I DO THEN EVERYONE ELSE IS SCREWED".

" I CAN'T ARTHUR I CAN'T".

" DYLAN…PLEASE". Arthur said the sword close to his chest.

" AH FINE i'r bwystfil galaru ddod allan o Allister Kirkland a'i dychwelyd at y frest ydych ni fydd orau". He yelled and Scotland stopped pushing the sword. He went limp and glowed pink a smile on his face.

" I'll…be back Wales…Dylan don't cry". He said wiping his little brothers tears away but then his hand fell only to be caught by Wales.

" don't sleep too long your my hero brother". He said then laid his brothers hand down as the pink orb flew into the box England grabbed.

" BRIT-". Alfred yelled but it was too late England touched the box. As Scotland's chest stopped moving England fell back having severe shaking.

' Stupid bitch Stupid bitch Stupid Bitch". A purple haired man said shaking in a fetal possession.

" my what a weak young boy you are". That woman's voice yet again interrupted the visions.

" SHUT UP YOU BITCH".

" not nice not nice at all here I was kind enough to offer you the ability to make any woman fall to their knees for you".

" AH WHAT REALLY".

" yes this special flower I have creates a spell for woman to be enchanted by you your own little harem". She said holding a purple flower in front of the man.

" what's the catch".

" nothing really I just enjoy others pleasure and I'm sure that friend of yours will receive one".

" ah really".

" yes go home to your castle and they shall come to you".

" thank you".

" it's no problem". She said the sharp smile once again and the scene changed the man was alone dying in a pool of his blood.

" that bitch that bitch knew this would happen that…bitch". He said and the vision stopped temporarily where he was back on the conference room.

" YOU IDIOT I TOLD YOU NOT TO".

" Al…my arm". He managed to say before another vision took over.

" hm". It was rainy out as a girl stood under an awning.

" what's wrong". A woman next to her asked she had a wide smile eyes blocked by the rain.

" oh-um nothing".

" really".

" yes- no".

" share with me your troubles". The brown haired woman said.

" all I've ever wished for is a husband and children".

" I see well what if I could give you that".

" AH Wha- What do you mean".

" you see that man walking right there". She pointed to a man under an umbrella.

" yes".

" in two days he will come into your tailor shop he will ask you to make a dress a red dress ten he'll come back and ask for a green scarf then he'll by a yellow hair pin once you see those objects you must take them from the woman that is wearing them using these tailor scissors". The woman held out a pair of new silver scissors. " after he sees you in those he'll ask for your hand in marriage".

" oh really". The tailor said taking the scissors

" yes trust me I am a match maker". She said and with a smile the scene flipped the man dead on the floor the girl wearing the dress and accessories covered in blood.

" she lied that bitch lied". The girl said and then with tears plunged the scissors into her heart.

England went back to the conference room the other nations staring at him Wales crying on their brother's body.

" this is all her doing".

" England".

" Mother she tricked these people into committing these deadly sins and she said those things around Scotland she new all along that Bitch".

" BRIT".

" I'll kill that bitch". Wales said picking his head up. " SHE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND I'LL GUT HER".

" unfortunately you can't". England said looking at the lack mark on his arm.

" WHY NOT ARTHUR".

" because I already know she's going to be wrath and I have the mark". He showed them the mark. " I can only seal her".

" what is the story of your mother". Lithuania asked.

" we don't know mum was a caring and careful person around us not a word of her past".

" she killed dad is all we know".

" THAT DAMN SAGE WAS RIGHT MOTHER IS A DEVIL SERVANT BITCH". Wales yelled tears still running.

" get Russia back here now is Ukraine with him".

" yes but".

" NO BUTS GET THEM HERE NOW WE ARE SEALING GREED AWAY THEN WE'RE GOING AFTER PRIDE THEN WRATH".

" Ireland help me move Scot".

" of course". Ireland picked up Scotland and threw him over his shoulder then left followed by Wales".

" Prussia you call them get China to bring them back Antonio…".

" Ah".

" your coming to search for pride with me".

" yes".

" Germany as well the Italians stay Hungary you as well".

" VE~ WE CAN PROTECT EVERYONE". Italy said flailing a white flag he and his brother had.

" sorry your both pretty much useless". England said and the next thing he knew there was two sword in his face.

" say again". They had been hidden in the flags like Russia's pipe.

" alright I'm kind of impressed now".

" YAY GERMANY WE CAN HELP YOU OUT THATS SO SHIZZY".

" SHUT UP YOU PASTA BASTARD".

" Lovi why are your insults always with food are you hungry I don't think any of us have eaten in a while".

" excuse me". Britain said and stepped out followed by Alfred.

Unknown of his follower Arthur went into the bathroom and slid his head down the mirror then stared at his reflection.

" you ok Brit".

" no I'm not Alfred please go away". England crunched up holding tears back.

" Brit what's wrong" Alfred said getting closer and Arthur lost it.

" what's wrong what's wrong my brother is dead because I didn't notice the signs". England said angrily tears pouring down his face.

" THEY'RE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF ME BECAUSE I FOUND THAT STUPID BOX BECAUSE I SEALED HER IN IT MY BROTHER IS DEAD MY FAMILY IS FALLING APART I CAN BARLEY HANDLE IT". England yelled smacking Alfred a bit.

" looks like you can't handle it at all". Alfred said and then pulled England in the tightest hug. " don't worry Arthur your strong enough to beat your mother and your magic is so powerful and your cute I bet you can beat her alone".

" what wad that before the last thing".

" ah well". Alfred was blushing crazily. " how do I say this um".

" say what you git".

" I love you Iggy". Alfred said then kissed Arthur.

After a bit of pounding on Alfred Arthur gave in and they ended up in an awkward position. England had his back to the floor and Alfred was in between his legs. The flash of a camera got their attention and they turned to see Japan and Hungary smiling.

" don't you dare show those". England blushed.

" he he there seems to be a problem Belarus didn't go after Russia and Ukraine".

" oh where".

" We found her and firmed her some how Switzerrand snuck out and met her". Japan began.

" it's seems they both are possessed with the same sin they're waiting". Hungary finished.

" SHIT HOW".

" we don't know but we came in here to get you know we have more moments for our books".

" grrr".

" come on though we must go".

" alright where".

" your house".

" EH".

" EH".

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE ASSHOLES DOING IN MY HOUSE". England screamed so loud the Confrence room heard.

Alfred got off of him and stood up helping England before walking out.

" hm".

" oh my this will make Matthew pale".

" don't show those to anyone guys Alfred's not taking this easily".

" oh".

" I'm taking the hero position he seems down about it".

" oh ha ha". The two chuckled and the three left.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 7

" MUM MUM WHAT DID YOU DO". Scotland yelled at his mother his dad on the ground.

" aw boys your home great".

" WHAT DID YOU DO WHY MUM WHY DID YOU KILL…".

" I made a deal with the devil so I must pay seven sins with six strong male souls".

" MUM YOUR CRAZY WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU". England yelled.

" I told you I've made a deal with the devil no I must pay up don't make this harder than it needs to be". She said and stepped forward.

" tsk".

" oh". England looked over and saw the box he had found then noticed the star on it. " a pentagram".

" what England".

" a pentagram it's used in rituals rituals like possession and binding…THAT'S IT". England yelled and made a grab for the box. His mother saw this and leaped forward trying to stop him but she fell because a hand around her ankle.

" go…boys".

" DAD".

" YOU BASTARD".

" GO".

" SORRY DAD". England yelled and with box in hand ran out the door followed by his brothers'.

" ok Alfred get me Liechtenstein, Russia, and Ukraine". England said rubbing the remaining tears from his eyes walking into the meeting room.

" yo British dude you don't look awesome are you ok". Prussia asked.

" let's see Prussia my whole life I've been decieved hated hurt now I have to save all your asses from my mother who really cared for me I have to kill her and she killed my brother and my friends OF COURSE IM NOT OK". England let out and breathed.

" ok then".

" yo Liechtenstein said her brother locked her in the house in her bedroom". Alfred said.

" then I'll go get her alone I need some air anyway". England said walking out grabbing his sword and a gun.

" WAIT ENGLAND YOU SAID NEVER GO ALONE". Antonio yelled as the Italians cooked.

" well then hurry up who ever wants to come I'm going to visit my brother first".

" oh". England walked into the back room where he saw Wales laying on Scotland's body.

" hm". England didn't know what to say so he walked over to Wales, fell to his knees, and hugged him around the waist from behind. " I'm sorry Wales I know you and Scot were close".

" England". Wales said then turned and hugged his little brother. " take care of this bitch make us proud".

" I'll try I'm not feeling well at all".

" yah your over using your gift it's making you tired".

" I have to right". He said tightening his hold. " I can't believe she did this to Scotland".

" you'll save him…Arthur I want you to know we were always proud of you".

" ah".

" he's right". Ireland said walking in the room with Sealand.

" you might be a Wanker but your our Wanker of a brother".

" hey brat shut up I picked your name out you would have been named something goofy". England said rubbing Sealand's head.

" yah yah Colin or something oh well".

" I've got to go". England said standing up.

" careful bro". Ireland said as England made his way to the door.

" I will". He smiled then left meeting Alfred outside the door smiling. " hm". England hugged him taking him by surprise but soon he held England back.

" ready to go Arthur".

" yah what are you wearing you git".

" camo it's badass and troops wear it see". America pushed open the meeting room doors to show the rest of the nations wearing camo".

" Jappy this is stylish right". Turkey said.

" quite".

" I don't know why we're wearing this but I like it". Lithuania said getting a nod from Seychelles.

" here's yours England".

" um no thanks".

" BUT ENGLAND".

" NO YOU BLOODY GIT LET'S GO HELP LIECHTENSTEIN".

" hello yes I is here". Russia said behind them in a camouflage outfit with Ukraine.

" we are the here". Ukraine said holding a gun.

" alright Alfred I want you to take half the people here and go get miss Liechtenstein then meet at my house it better be in one piece". England said walking slowly out the door. " Yao, Ivan, Ukraine with me".

" aru I heard about Scotland sorry".

" don't worry he will wake up soon".

" NO IM GOING WITH THE TOMATO BASTARD". Lovino yelled at America that he was going to get Liechtenstein when Antonio was going to England's house.

" Lovi stay with them you'll see me soon".

" NO WAY YOU BASTARDO".

" OI STOP FIGHTING". America yelled.

" VE~ IF FRATELLO GETS TO GO WITH BIG BROTHER SPAIN I WANT TO GO WITH GERMANY". Italy cut in.

" HE STOP YELLING PLEASE WE HAVE DEA PEOPLE IN THERE". Wales yelled.

" SHUT UP YOU SON OF BITCHES". Ireland yelled while England ran into the bathroom unnoticed.

" SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU RUN LAP JA". Germany yelled.

" YOUR JUST JEALOUS YOU POTATO EATING BASTARD THAT YOUR NOT IN CHARGE".

" YAH SO EVERYONE LISTEN TO BRITAIN". America yelled then looked over to see England gone.

" Ve~ where's England".

" Arthur". Everyone wet quiet.

" UGH". They heard from the bathroom and ran to see England's head in the trash can.

" yo dude you really are sick". Alfred patted his back as he threw up again.

" someone get him some water". Wales said and ran to his brother. " is it those visions I won't let you look at another".

" no…the mark".

" ah". Wales looked down and notice his arm was bleeding from the mark.

" this is disgusting". England said looking up.

" Dude". America said freaked out England had blood on his mouth then he looked into the trash can to see a pool of blood.

" ok your resting they can do the spell without you Brit".

" no this won't kill me I'm a nation".

" your hurting yourself".

" I CAN HANDLE MYSELF IM DONE LET'S GO". England said and grabbed his gun.

" you go with who ever you were with originally or you can stay behind and protect the dead".

" Seychelles and I are already staying behind we could use some assistance". Austria said.

" L-LET'S GO LIECHTENSTEIN MUST VE WORRIED". Prussia said and he and Germany pushed everyone out of the room.

So in the end Germany, Antonio, Prussia, and most of the stronger nations went with England while the others went with Alfred.

" Ok guys…where is her room". America said getting stares.

" EH WE THOUGHT YOU KNEW HAMBURGER EATING TWAT".

" what's a Twat".

" IM GOING TO BEAT YOUR HEAD IN". Lovino yelled beating on America's arm.

" Ve~ there's smoke". Italy pointed out coming from inside the building.

" a fire".

" GET ASSTRIA I MEAN AUSTRIA ON THE PHONE". Alfred yelled and busted down the front doors. Smoke flew out but not one sign of flames.

" hey Austria where's Liechtenstein's room Ve~". Italy asked running with America and Romano throughout the halls.

" where are you now".

" at the bottom floor there's a lot of smoke". Italy said and then coughed.

" VENEZIANO". Lovino yelled at his brother.

" YOU BOTH WAIT OUTSIDE I'LL FIND HER ROOM". Alfred said.

" HELP HELP". A small yell was heard followed by a cough than a crash.

" LIECHTENSTEIN".

" IT CAME FROM THE LEFT". Lovino said and fell to the ground coughing.

" FRATELLO".

" HOLD ON ITALY I'LL CALL SPAIN AND TELL OF YOUR SITUATION".

" America San…it's starting to get…hard to breathing". Italy said and Austria dialed as fast as he could.

" SI HI YAH AUSTRIA WHAT'S UP".

" SPEAKER PHONE NOW WE HAVE A PROBLEM ITALY CAN YOU HERE ME".

" Mr. Austria Lovi I can't breath".

" BOTH OF YOU STAY AWAKE". America yelled as Spain hit the speaker.

" IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE AMERICA".

" NOT THT I CAN SEE-". America stopped speaking to cough. " WE HEARD LIECHTENSTEIN BUT I CAN'T FIND HER ROOM".

" LOVINO FRATELLO…don't fall…asle". Italy said and closed the door.

" SHIT THEIR ASLEEP".

" LOVINO LOVINO". Spain yelled angry and worried.

" Sp-ai".

" SHIT". America dropped his phone scaring England then there was the sound of glass shattering.

" I BROKE SOME WINDOWS HOPE SWITZ DOESN'T SUE ME".

" AWESOME MOVE".

" I'LL LEAVE THEM HERE BY THE WINDOW AND FIND LIECH". He said then footsteps were heard as he took off.

"LIECHTENSTEIN…LIECHTENSTEIN". Suddenly the fire was found burning a door down someone in the room. " LIECHTENSTEIN IS THAT YOU". Without a response America ran through the fire searching frantically while the flames at away at his coat and there laying against the bed was Liechtenstein.

" DAMN IT". He ran over and carefully picked her up then took off as fast as he could passing the Italians, down the long stairs, and out the broken front doors. He raced back inside and as he was inside several vehicles pulled up. He jumped out the door holding the Italians as the inside fell apart flames erupting over the house and he laid the two down next to Liechtenstein who started coughing soon followed by the males.

" LOVI". Spain ran over as Alfred beat his jacket out on the ground.

" TO *cough* MA * cough* TO * cough* EATER". He finally got his message out.

" OH THANK GOD". He yelled and hugged Romano tightly.

" CAN'T BREATH".

" FRATELLO". Italy hugged Romano as Liechtenstein stood up and ran over to Hungary.

" Big Bruder did this him and Belarus".

" what why would they attack her".

" let me see your arm". Wales said grabbing Liechtenstein's arm and saw the blue glow.

" WAH I NEVER GOT A GLOWING TATTOO".

" Alfred". England said walking over to Alfred on the ground looking at his jacket.

" oh I'm fine". He looked up and smiled.

" YOU GIT". England yelled and hugged him. " I was worried sick". He said then kissed America cameras went off but he didn't care as long as Alfred was alright.

" I'm fine I only got a few burns but this is what heroes do we save people".

" your jackets ruined".

" it's just a jacket".

" your favorite just throw it out".

" hm".

" not to interrupt but my sister yes". Russia said.

" oh right old fellow let's go". England said and pulled America up.

" you know this is kind of fun". Italy said getting confused looks.

" usually we would be fighting about world problems instead we're working together save everyone Ve~". Italy said waving his flag.

" yah thats true". Poland said smiling.

" well guys let's finish what we started also call Austria I need to ask him something".

" Alright". Hungary said and pulled out her phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 8

" AH…AH". Arthur whined as he ran holding the box tightly he and his brothers had gotten separated he was scared and worried.

" ARTHUR WHERE ARE YOU…BABY COME OUT MUMMIES WORRIED".

" AH". England stopped in a split road as he heard his mother coming closer. He finally came up with hiding under a tree then she walked by.

" Arthur where are you please come out I won't hurt you come on out honey please don't run away my little night". She walked by again and then left in one direction.

" ah…". Arthur shook holding the box tightly it was so quite thoughts just kept running through his head. ' Are my brothers dead, is she gone, is it safe to leave, is dad dead, Scottie help me'. Though his brother was mean Scotland kept Arthur safe all the time.

" FOUND YOU ARTHUR". His mother said standing in front of the tree. " COME OUT AND WE'LL GO EAT SOME SCONES".

" N-NO YOU'LL KILL ME".

" why would I kill my favorite son I mean we are so alike I can teach you so much magic you'll be the strongest nation ever". She said trying to reach him.

" NO GET AWAY ALLISTER ALLISTER HELP ME ALLISTER". He yelled crying still cling on to the box.

" SHUUU my baby hush little baby don't you cry mama's going to sing you a lullaby and if that lullaby isn't right mama's gonna-AH". His mother gasped in pain as an arrow hit her shoulder.

" get away from my brother you damn witch".

" ALLISTER". England yelled and made a break for his four brothers. Allister and Ireland had bows, Wales had a spell book, and Sealand had a knife. England couldn't help but hug Scotland so happy to see him.

" come on pipsqueak you know magic right".

" yes".

" make us proud Iggy". Wales said given him the book. He searched through it until he found the perfect spell'.

" it summer we is it snowing". Alfred pointed out as they waited at Canada's house the snow fell too hard for them to travel any farther.

" it's mostly like this here Al we only have a few weeks of nice weather".

" how are we going to get back to the meeting hall we must get Austria". England said.

" Oi Jappy you think that softy Greece is ok laying there".

" he's dead of course he not okay".

" not what I mean thanks Jappy".

" no probrem". Japan nodded to Turkey.

" if everyone wants to get there super fast I know a way". Canada said earning full attention. " snowboards, ski's, and snowmobiles".

" oh".

" I have a whole shed full". Canada smiled devilishly pointing to that back yard.

" DUDE THAT'S SO AWESOME LET'S GO". Alfred yelled standing up spilling hot chocolate on the rug.

" DAMN IT AL NOT AGAIN". Canada yelled going to the kitchen.

" OOPS SORRY DUDE".

" yes yes I know". Matthew said scrubbing the floor up with a wet towel as England stared curiously at him.

" do you remember your parents anyone".

" oh…". There was a dead silence until a voice spoke.

" no". It was Italy's. " Grandpa Rome said they were killed in war so we were taken in by him then he disappeared".

" hm then those Bastards bought us like we were furniture".

" I was raised by Prueßen since I could remember so he's my only family Ja". Germany said with a nod.

" OH I REMEMBER MINE". Spain raised his hand in the air and waved it his legs crossed while his other hand was on his ankles like a child. " mamá y papá didn't like the thought of me being a nation so they tried to hide it from me and everyone else we use to take a rout from this little garden we had it took us to a secret park they use to swing me back and forth I was such a spoiled kid".

" sounds like you had a good life". Germany said and Antoino's smile widened.

" It was great until the wars started and people found out I was a nation my mamá y papá were butchered in front of me".

" EH". Lovino turned around to look at Spain.

" they took me away and burned down my house my paradise was over they took me trained me dressed me fed me ordered me around I mean I was just kid but you know because of mi amigo France I was able to keep going take my own power make a new life I even got Lovi here and I let him do whatever he wanted I didn't like the idea of him being like me".

" oh so you have a dark past too". England said with his knees to his chest and he laid his head down in his knees.

" Dude England your they only one I knew but I think our mom was an Indian". America said and Matthew nodded.

" Old Man Fritz was like a father to me". Prussia said. " taught me to be so awesome".

" I rearry didn't have parent China took care of me and the other Asian countries". Japan spoke and China glomped him.

" I miss you Japan when you moved out Ivan keeps me company only now".

" I raised Greece can't recall much of my life before that". Turkey said.

" France raised Matt and I". Seychelles said.

" I ran away from my family and met big Bruder". Liechtenstein said.

" I always remember my mom smelled of tea though I was never around I was beating I'm Gilbert's skull". Hungary said.

" AWESOME ME HELPED YOU WHEN YOUR SHIRT RIPPED REMEMBER I GAVE YOU MY CLOAK".

" yes yes I know".

" Frances parents were never around I mean I never saw the inside of his home he always came to insult me but at least he visited". England said.

" yo Britain can you give me a picture of your mom and dad I want to know the people who raised you". Alfred said.

" no dad died before cameras even existed".

" then a drawing".

" I suck at drawing maybe the Italians can draw it their great at art".

" Feliciano's great I'm a failure". Romano put his head down".

" no no Lovino your pictures were also great". Spain said.

" YAH FRATELLO YOU WERE GREAT AT IT".

" r-really you really mean that Veneziano". Romano said tears in his eyes.

" YEP".

" can you draw the picture".

" of course and color why we wait out the snow storm". Italy said and grabbed a huge sketch pad courtesy of Canada.

" alright father had a round face with a sharp chin". England began to explain. " mum has a heart shaped head a pointy chin and wide eyes with a heart warming smile". Italy sketched as fast as he could nodding when ready for another feature. " dad had narrow eyes and also a heart warming smile only small both thin lips".

" uh huh uh huh". Italy nodded sketching.

" mum had waist long wavy brown hair and beautiful green eyes".

" alright".

" dad messy neck length blonde hair and green eyes as well".

" alright about clothes". Italy said opening his eyes.

" my dad wore a tunic like thing the buttons undone at the top like a farmer".

" and your mom".

" a beautiful white dress with pink lace weave in the top long sleeved and a bow on her neck".

" ALRIGHT DONE HOW'S THIS". Italy said and flipped the picture.

" WOAH THAT'S AMAZING JUST LIKE MUMMY". Wales said as Arthur took it.

" that day she killed dad his last efforts were saving us…I won't let that go in vain". England said.

" wow your moms beautiful".

" I know that's why I gave her this box". England said and held up the box. " a beautiful box for a beautiful woman except it cursed her that day I had to seal her was the second saddest day of my life".

" really what was the first". America asked.

" the day you declared independence but I'm well past that".

" hm I see but to become strong I needed to be independent".

" I know and so did I".

" oh".

" Hey Canada".

" oh".

" after all this teach Alfred to snowboard he sucks walking in it".

" yes".

" should we go my Bruder".

" ah yes I also need to grab some stuff".

" geez more guns".

" no I mean food those people will eat it all".

" EH".

" if you need weapons I have some in the shed". Canada said.

" geez what don't you have".

" a bed".

" ok then".

" can we get those ski's and stuff we're going now".

" EH alright then Gil help me".

" yes sir". He said and threw Matthew over his shoulder.

" HEY PUT ME DOWN".

" NO SIR" He said and ran outside as fast as he could.

" Brit tell us more of your mom". Poland asked on Lithuania's lap.

" well what can I tell you she was nice always wore this smile never cared about herself always us that is until we came home dad was on the ground he wasn't moving I made a grab for the box she launched at me but dad with the last of his life he grabbed her ankle so we could escape".

" we got separated we were so scared she got you Brit".

" yah luckily you guys found me".

" Scotland found you we just followed".

" yah Scottie always did protect and pick on me the most…now it's my turn".

" OK THE VEHICLES ARE OUTSIDE AND THEY ARE BADASS". Gilbert yelled walking back in.

" alright but we don't have the right gear". Alfred said. " and I'm so hungry".

" well it's around morning I'll make pancakes". Matthew said and went to the kitchen.

" I think I'll go sleep". Britain said getting up and heading down the hall to a guest room. " save some for me Alfred". England turned and smiled at them then went in the room.

" ALRIGHT MATT LET ME HELP".

" um ok don't blow the kitchen this time".

" DUDE THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT".

" big brother Russia is little sister Belarus going to be the fine".

" of course not she's going to be the dead".

" EH WHAT".

" SHUUU BRIT NEEDS ALL THE BEAUTY SLEEP HE CAN GET THOSE EYEBROWS ARE PROOF". Wales yelled getting some chuckles.

Meanwhile Britain had actually fallen right asleep but he was turning and mumbling like crazy.

" Ngh". He turned left. " Gah". He turned right flopping in his sleep.

" Shuuu hush little Arthur don't you cry mama's going to sing you a lullaby if that lullaby isn't right mama's gonna kiss you good night and if that kiss does not make you sleep mama's gonna hum to you so deep and if that hum does not cure mama will hug you pure and if that pure is so wrong mama's going to…". A woman's voice sang and Arthur started to settle. Suddenly Britain shot up out of bed and he was alone.

" shit not that old thing". He said in a cold sweat and the knock on the door spooked him.

" Arthur are you awake". It was Ireland.

" Y-Yah".

" what's wrong".

" n-nothing".

" Arthur".

" just a nightmare what's wrong".

" America said he is going to eat your food if you don't get up".

" damn I have a huge headache ask Canada if he has any pills".

" alright". Ireland walked out and England's phone went off scaring him again.

" SHIT". He groaned loudly then picked up his phone. " hello".

" hello my baby". A woman's voice said. " how was your sleep did the lullaby help".

" EH mum how'd you get my number how'd you get a phone".

" oh I'm spending time with your two friends".

" get away from them".

" oh". Ireland walked in surprised to see Englands condition.

" England who's on the phone".

" OH IS THAT CAILEAN PUT HIM ON OH". The woman shrieked with joy and Ireland dropped the pills and water. He ran over and grabbed England's phone.

" YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ENGLAND".

" OH CAILEAN HOW GOOD TO HEAR YOU WHERE IS DYLAN".

" DON'T YOU DARE SAY OUR NAMES YOU BITCH".

" IRELAND WHAT'S WRONG". Wales yelled running into the room.

" DYLAN HOW'S MY GOOD BOY".

" is it that bitch".

" yah".

" I'LL KILL YOU BITCH YOU KILLED SCOT AND NOW YOUR TALKING TO ENGLAND".

" I was only checking up on him seeing as Allister's gone I mean he look like he was having a rough time sleeping".

" SHUT UP SHUT UP I'LL KILL YOU".

" let me speak to my baby".

" NO". Wales hugged England and Sealand on the bed.

" ARTHUR ARTHUR".

" shut up GET OUT OF MY HOUSE".

" hush little Arthur don't you cry mama's going to sing you a lullaby if that lullaby isn't right mama's gonna kiss you good night and if that kiss does not make you sleep mama's gonna hum to you so deep".

" NGH SHUT UP". Arthur said covering his ears.

" ENGLAND WHATS WRONG". Alfred yelled running inside the room.

and if that hum does not cure mama will hug you pure and if that pure is so wrong mama's going to".

" who's on the phone".

" sing you a lovely song and if that song make you sleep then mama's gonna wish you a happy dream". She said then hung up Arthur soon yawned.

" shit…damn lullaby". He said and passed out.

" dude what happened".

" he's tired".

" bitch was here I'm staying to watch Arthur". Wales said laying his brother down.

" is it not safe and why him".

" mothers favorite she always loved him more then all of us but she hated Scot that lullaby always put England to sleep".

" dudes I'll stay in here you need to rest too".

" oh".

" you Brits kid right".

" he raised me I'm independent now".

" raised a good man he did". Wales smiled, patted Alfred's shoulder, then left to go to another room followed by his brothers.

" Alfred everything alright".

" yah just an upsetting phone call".

" what".

" France passed away".

" ha ha Al-fred". Matthew said then left.

" YO MATT". Prussia yelled then full force hugged Matthew to the ground.

" AH GIL".

" ha ha".

" Alfred's acting weird".

" oh". Prussia look confused. " seems fine to me he eats more food than everyone".

" I mean he seems more focused he didn't care his favorite jacket was roasted in the fire and he's actually being a hero".

" when you died he flipped out he was out for vengeance your his only biological family left".

" I guess who knew Alfred had a heart".

" you two going to get up soon or are you going to block the way". Spain said with a wink Romano pouting next to him.

" it's my house I do whatever I want and your helping with dishes Gil". Canada said pulling on Prussia's ear.

" OW OW OW OW MATTHEW".

" DON'T OW ME". He yelled in Prussia's ear the others laughing.

" Ve~ Norway Romano what's magic like".

" can't describe it".

" and don't study it Italian two". Romania said drinking red juice.

" I feel sorry for the Kirkland's". Prussia said from the kitchen getting all attention. " how can they keep fighting I mean they lost their Vater their Mutti and their Bruder all because they're Mutti".

" hm".

" Ve~ with all this free time I researched Pandora Kirkland it says that she use to be an angel". Italy said.

" really".

" yep she fell in love with Vincent Kirkland it was a big no no so she sold her soul to satin but before god could do anything they had a kid Ve~".

" Ireland".

" yah yah then another that was the start of the sins her son was cursed".

" Scot". Wales said walking into the room.

" shouldn't you be".

" couldn't sleep knowing Scots not her to protect us".

" you knew didn't you".

" yah we didn't tell England but for some reason she's fixated on him".

" I see".

" could be the Britannain Angel".

" the what".

" how'd you find this out".

" old books in the world meeting room".

" yah oops didn't burn them all".

" what's the Britannain Angel". Estonia asked with interest.

" hm you might meet him".

" ah".

" anyway got any beer, whiskey, any beer Canadian".

" yes Gil stalked it". Canada pointed to the fridge hitting Prussia in the face.

" not awesome".

" I hope Mr. Austria is alright". Hungary said nerves on her fifth bottle of beer not drunk yet.

" he is Mr. Austria of course he is all right". Italy said patting her shoulder.

" I think we should retire ja". Germany said stretching.

" yah". Turkey stretched.

" Little brother Russia can we share a room of togetherness".

" no I'm sharing one with China".

" ARU~ I WAS SHARING WITH JAPAN".

" no thank you". He said and bowed then left to a room.

Meanwhile America had fallen asleep watching England sleep so he wrapped his arms around England's waist and fell asleep. Suddenly hands wrapped around Alfred's mouth startling him awake.

" shuuu". They said and Alfred felt sleepy again. He fell asleep without a peek at the strangers face an no memory of it for when he woke up he was in England's guest bed minus a Brit.

" yo Brit your up early". Alfred said walking into the dinning room scratching his stomach.

" yes well I didn't want to sleep forever why were you in the bed".

" cause I'm a hero and I protect anyway what smells so good".

" dinner".

" dude what is it did you cook". Alfred said walking over to the lidded food platters that sat everywhere cautiously. Before England could speak everyone else came out of the rooms.

" what smells so good". Sealand asked stretching.

" dudes careful England might have cooked it". Alfred said and everyone stepped back.

" fine yes I did cook it it's not scones".

" still scary".

" I'm going to bath I refuse to smell like a French". Britain said but said with no battle argument. " it's not a bomb just look under the trays you gits". He said walking toward the showers grabbing some of the Canadians clothes he left out.

" Careful America". Poland said hiding behind Lithuania as America grabbed the lids handle.

" yah ok". America gulped and lifted the lid eyes shut along with the others. When nothing happened they opened their eyes.

" WOAH FISH AND CHIPS". America yelled and the Kirkland's plus Canada yelled were next to him.

" oh guys".

" you have nothing to fear". Wales said.

" correct this is the only food Arthur can make well".

" really Ve~ I could make pasta".

" no dudes seriously it's great". America said sitting down soon everyone was at a seat when Britain walked out sporting a shirt with a Canadian flag.

" dude your Canadian".

" what's wrong with that". Canada said.

" nothing the Brits a little under dressed".

" call me Arthur instead of Brit or Britain or England or the glossy United Kingdom just Arthur". He said stretching.

" ok Artie". Alfred said.

" fuck it".

" come on and sit with us so we can eat dude". Alfred said eagerly.

" my food makes you impatient must be a joke".

" no this is the only food you can make this scones are gross".

" THOSE WERE A RECIPE PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMSY".

" oh".

" oh- HA HA HA". England bursted out laughing and banged on the table.

" Oi he ok". Turkey asked freaked out.

"  
FINE FINE-HA HA EXCUSE ME". Britain said and ran off laughing.

" weird".

" HA HA HA".

" Ve~ I'LL GO CHECK ON HIM". Italy said getting up and ran toward Britain who went to the bathroom.

" HA HA".

" MR. ENGLAND ARE YOU OK".

" YES YES AH HA HA". England laughed so hard he was crying.

" VE~ are you sure".

" Y-Yes HA HA I'm quite- Uh". England fell on top of Italy shaking.

" VE~ MR. ENGLAND". Italy yelled scared as Alfred at his food startling them. " HELP MR. ENGLAND HE COLLAPSED AND IS SHAKING VE~". At this with Alfred in lead the Kirkland's ran to the bathroom to see England on the ground shaking fiercely.

" ARTHUR". Wales yelled holding his brother down while Alfred laid his head still staring into his eyes.

" IS ANYONE MEDICALLY TRAINED HERE". Alfred yelled pissed.

" I DO". Belgium yelled and ran over. " GET ME A MAGNIFY GLASS".

" ok". Canada said and dug through a basket full of things soon he came over with the magnify glass.

" this is different from before". America said as England just stared while Belgium looked at his eyes.

" take off his shirt".

" what".

" JUST DO IT I YOU WANT HIM TO STOP THIS".

" FINE". America and Wales unbuttoned his shirt and Belgium put her ear to his chest blood now poured out of England's mouth.

" hm". She said and then pulled the rest of the shirt off. On England's arm the mark had grown all the way to his shoulder.

" WHAT'S GOING ON".

" LAY HIM IN HIS ROOM SINCE WE CAN'T GET A HOLD OF A HOSPITAL I'LL DO WHATEVER I CAN I ALSO WILL CALL A FRIEND WHO STUDIES THE COUNTRIES ANATOMY". She said and Alfred carried a shaking Arthur into his guet room.

Hours later Belgium came out of the room on the phone she looked surprised.

" well". America asked scaring her.

" he's back to normal but I called my friend who called our buddy a studier of supernatural you saw how that sin mark moved".

" yah".

" is that the problem is that bitch killing Arthur".

" the mark has infected his body it's already failing I say he has little but some fight in him before he drops nation or not unless we can cure his infection".

" so in short terms".

" we need to kill the bitch". Wales said punching the wall.

" yes".

" come on Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Russia, Prussia, and Hungary".

" where".

" to get asstria and then to get those greed asses". America said Hungary holding a frying pan.

" YES SIR". They said and took off to get dressed and grab weapons while Alfred went to visit Arthur alone.

" hey Arthur". He said kneeling down to England.

" hey". He smiled back.

" we're going to get Belarus and Switzerland I'll be back soon alright".

" fine careful twit". He said and chuckled.

" we'll get rid of this for you". He said and point to England's arm.

" thanks Alfred".

" anything you need before I leave your brothers will be on call along with Belgium and other nations".

" a kiss goodbye".

" it's not good bye". Alfred said and kissed Arthur gently on the lips. " if that's all I'll see you rest up". Alfred said and tussled Arthur's hair messing it up. " don't worry just fall asleep and I'll be back soon".

" fine you twit". England said and fell asleep.

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 8

" AH…AH". Arthur whined as he ran holding the box tightly he and his brothers had gotten separated he was scared and worried.

" ARTHUR WHERE ARE YOU…BABY COME OUT MUMMIES WORRIED".

" AH". England stopped in a split road as he heard his mother coming closer. He finally came up with hiding under a tree then she walked by.

" Arthur where are you please come out I won't hurt you come on out honey please don't run away my little night". She walked by again and then left in one direction.

" ah…". Arthur shook holding the box tightly it was so quite thoughts just kept running through his head. ' Are my brothers dead, is she gone, is it safe to leave, is dad dead, Scottie help me'. Though his brother was mean Scotland kept Arthur safe all the time.

" FOUND YOU ARTHUR". His mother said standing in front of the tree. " COME OUT AND WE'LL GO EAT SOME SCONES".

" N-NO YOU'LL KILL ME".

" why would I kill my favorite son I mean we are so alike I can teach you so much magic you'll be the strongest nation ever". She said trying to reach him.

" NO GET AWAY ALLISTER ALLISTER HELP ME ALLISTER". He yelled crying still cling on to the box.

" SHUUU my baby hush little baby don't you cry mama's going to sing you a lullaby and if that lullaby isn't right mama's gonna-AH". His mother gasped in pain as an arrow hit her shoulder.

" get away from my brother you damn witch".

" ALLISTER". England yelled and made a break for his four brothers. Allister and Ireland had bows, Wales had a spell book, and Sealand had a knife. England couldn't help but hug Scotland so happy to see him.

" come on pipsqueak you know magic right".

" yes".

" make us proud Iggy". Wales said given him the book. He searched through it until he found the perfect spell'.

" it summer we is it snowing". Alfred pointed out as they waited at Canada's house the snow fell too hard for them to travel any farther.

" it's mostly like this here Al we only have a few weeks of nice weather".

" how are we going to get back to the meeting hall we must get Austria". England said.

" Oi Jappy you think that softy Greece is ok laying there".

" he's dead of course he not okay".

" not what I mean thanks Jappy".

" no probrem". Japan nodded to Turkey.

" if everyone wants to get there super fast I know a way". Canada said earning full attention. " snowboards, ski's, and snowmobiles".

" oh".

" I have a whole shed full". Canada smiled devilishly pointing to that back yard.

" DUDE THAT'S SO AWESOME LET'S GO". Alfred yelled standing up spilling hot chocolate on the rug.

" DAMN IT AL NOT AGAIN". Canada yelled going to the kitchen.

" OOPS SORRY DUDE".

" yes yes I know". Matthew said scrubbing the floor up with a wet towel as England stared curiously at him.

" do you remember your parents anyone".

" oh…". There was a dead silence until a voice spoke.

" no". It was Italy's. " Grandpa Rome said they were killed in war so we were taken in by him then he disappeared".

" hm then those Bastards bought us like we were furniture".

" I was raised by Prueßen since I could remember so he's my only family Ja". Germany said with a nod.

" OH I REMEMBER MINE". Spain raised his hand in the air and waved it his legs crossed while his other hand was on his ankles like a child. " mamá y papá didn't like the thought of me being a nation so they tried to hide it from me and everyone else we use to take a rout from this little garden we had it took us to a secret park they use to swing me back and forth I was such a spoiled kid".

" sounds like you had a good life". Germany said and Antoino's smile widened.

" It was great until the wars started and people found out I was a nation my mamá y papá were butchered in front of me".

" EH". Lovino turned around to look at Spain.

" they took me away and burned down my house my paradise was over they took me trained me dressed me fed me ordered me around I mean I was just kid but you know because of mi amigo France I was able to keep going take my own power make a new life I even got Lovi here and I let him do whatever he wanted I didn't like the idea of him being like me".

" oh so you have a dark past too". England said with his knees to his chest and he laid his head down in his knees.

" Dude England your they only one I knew but I think our mom was an Indian". America said and Matthew nodded.

" Old Man Fritz was like a father to me". Prussia said. " taught me to be so awesome".

" I rearry didn't have parent China took care of me and the other Asian countries". Japan spoke and China glomped him.

" I miss you Japan when you moved out Ivan keeps me company only now".

" I raised Greece can't recall much of my life before that". Turkey said.

" France raised Matt and I". Seychelles said.

" I ran away from my family and met big Bruder". Liechtenstein said.

" I always remember my mom smelled of tea though I was never around I was beating I'm Gilbert's skull". Hungary said.

" AWESOME ME HELPED YOU WHEN YOUR SHIRT RIPPED REMEMBER I GAVE YOU MY CLOAK".

" yes yes I know".

" Frances parents were never around I mean I never saw the inside of his home he always came to insult me but at least he visited". England said.

" yo Britain can you give me a picture of your mom and dad I want to know the people who raised you". Alfred said.

" no dad died before cameras even existed".

" then a drawing".

" I suck at drawing maybe the Italians can draw it their great at art".

" Feliciano's great I'm a failure". Romano put his head down".

" no no Lovino your pictures were also great". Spain said.

" YAH FRATELLO YOU WERE GREAT AT IT".

" r-really you really mean that Veneziano". Romano said tears in his eyes.

" YEP".

" can you draw the picture".

" of course and color why we wait out the snow storm". Italy said and grabbed a huge sketch pad courtesy of Canada.

" alright father had a round face with a sharp chin". England began to explain. " mum has a heart shaped head a pointy chin and wide eyes with a heart warming smile". Italy sketched as fast as he could nodding when ready for another feature. " dad had narrow eyes and also a heart warming smile only small both thin lips".

" uh huh uh huh". Italy nodded sketching.

" mum had waist long wavy brown hair and beautiful green eyes".

" alright".

" dad messy neck length blonde hair and green eyes as well".

" alright about clothes". Italy said opening his eyes.

" my dad wore a tunic like thing the buttons undone at the top like a farmer".

" and your mom".

" a beautiful white dress with pink lace weave in the top long sleeved and a bow on her neck".

" ALRIGHT DONE HOW'S THIS". Italy said and flipped the picture.

" WOAH THAT'S AMAZING JUST LIKE MUMMY". Wales said as Arthur took it.

" that day she killed dad his last efforts were saving us…I won't let that go in vain". England said.

" wow your moms beautiful".

" I know that's why I gave her this box". England said and held up the box. " a beautiful box for a beautiful woman except it cursed her that day I had to seal her was the second saddest day of my life".

" really what was the first". America asked.

" the day you declared independence but I'm well past that".

" hm I see but to become strong I needed to be independent".

" I know and so did I".

" oh".

" Hey Canada".

" oh".

" after all this teach Alfred to snowboard he sucks walking in it".

" yes".

" should we go my Bruder".

" ah yes I also need to grab some stuff".

" geez more guns".

" no I mean food those people will eat it all".

" EH".

" if you need weapons I have some in the shed". Canada said.

" geez what don't you have".

" a bed".

" ok then".

" can we get those ski's and stuff we're going now".

" EH alright then Gil help me".

" yes sir". He said and threw Matthew over his shoulder.

" HEY PUT ME DOWN".

" NO SIR" He said and ran outside as fast as he could.

" Brit tell us more of your mom". Poland asked on Lithuania's lap.

" well what can I tell you she was nice always wore this smile never cared about herself always us that is until we came home dad was on the ground he wasn't moving I made a grab for the box she launched at me but dad with the last of his life he grabbed her ankle so we could escape".

" we got separated we were so scared she got you Brit".

" yah luckily you guys found me".

" Scotland found you we just followed".

" yah Scottie always did protect and pick on me the most…now it's my turn".

" OK THE VEHICLES ARE OUTSIDE AND THEY ARE BADASS". Gilbert yelled walking back in.

" alright but we don't have the right gear". Alfred said. " and I'm so hungry".

" well it's around morning I'll make pancakes". Matthew said and went to the kitchen.

" I think I'll go sleep". Britain said getting up and heading down the hall to a guest room. " save some for me Alfred". England turned and smiled at them then went in the room.

" ALRIGHT MATT LET ME HELP".

" um ok don't blow the kitchen this time".

" DUDE THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT".

" big brother Russia is little sister Belarus going to be the fine".

" of course not she's going to be the dead".

" EH WHAT".

" SHUUU BRIT NEEDS ALL THE BEAUTY SLEEP HE CAN GET THOSE EYEBROWS ARE PROOF". Wales yelled getting some chuckles.

Meanwhile Britain had actually fallen right asleep but he was turning and mumbling like crazy.

" Ngh". He turned left. " Gah". He turned right flopping in his sleep.

" Shuuu hush little Arthur don't you cry mama's going to sing you a lullaby if that lullaby isn't right mama's gonna kiss you good night and if that kiss does not make you sleep mama's gonna hum to you so deep and if that hum does not cure mama will hug you pure and if that pure is so wrong mama's going to…". A woman's voice sang and Arthur started to settle. Suddenly Britain shot up out of bed and he was alone.

" shit not that old thing". He said in a cold sweat and the knock on the door spooked him.

" Arthur are you awake". It was Ireland.

" Y-Yah".

" what's wrong".

" n-nothing".

" Arthur".

" just a nightmare what's wrong".

" America said he is going to eat your food if you don't get up".

" damn I have a huge headache ask Canada if he has any pills".

" alright". Ireland walked out and England's phone went off scaring him again.

" SHIT". He groaned loudly then picked up his phone. " hello".

" hello my baby". A woman's voice said. " how was your sleep did the lullaby help".

" EH mum how'd you get my number how'd you get a phone".

" oh I'm spending time with your two friends".

" get away from them".

" oh". Ireland walked in surprised to see Englands condition.

" England who's on the phone".

" OH IS THAT CAILEAN PUT HIM ON OH". The woman shrieked with joy and Ireland dropped the pills and water. He ran over and grabbed England's phone.

" YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ENGLAND".

" OH CAILEAN HOW GOOD TO HEAR YOU WHERE IS DYLAN".

" DON'T YOU DARE SAY OUR NAMES YOU BITCH".

" IRELAND WHAT'S WRONG". Wales yelled running into the room.

" DYLAN HOW'S MY GOOD BOY".

" is it that bitch".

" yah".

" I'LL KILL YOU BITCH YOU KILLED SCOT AND NOW YOUR TALKING TO ENGLAND".

" I was only checking up on him seeing as Allister's gone I mean he look like he was having a rough time sleeping".

" SHUT UP SHUT UP I'LL KILL YOU".

" let me speak to my baby".

" NO". Wales hugged England and Sealand on the bed.

" ARTHUR ARTHUR".

" shut up GET OUT OF MY HOUSE".

" hush little Arthur don't you cry mama's going to sing you a lullaby if that lullaby isn't right mama's gonna kiss you good night and if that kiss does not make you sleep mama's gonna hum to you so deep".

" NGH SHUT UP". Arthur said covering his ears.

" ENGLAND WHATS WRONG". Alfred yelled running inside the room.

and if that hum does not cure mama will hug you pure and if that pure is so wrong mama's going to".

" who's on the phone".

" sing you a lovely song and if that song make you sleep then mama's gonna wish you a happy dream". She said then hung up Arthur soon yawned.

" shit…damn lullaby". He said and passed out.

" dude what happened".

" he's tired".

" bitch was here I'm staying to watch Arthur". Wales said laying his brother down.

" is it not safe and why him".

" mothers favorite she always loved him more then all of us but she hated Scot that lullaby always put England to sleep".

" dudes I'll stay in here you need to rest too".

" oh".

" you Brits kid right".

" he raised me I'm independent now".

" raised a good man he did". Wales smiled, patted Alfred's shoulder, then left to go to another room followed by his brothers.

" Alfred everything alright".

" yah just an upsetting phone call".

" what".

" France passed away".

" ha ha Al-fred". Matthew said then left.

" YO MATT". Prussia yelled then full force hugged Matthew to the ground.

" AH GIL".

" ha ha".

" Alfred's acting weird".

" oh". Prussia look confused. " seems fine to me he eats more food than everyone".

" I mean he seems more focused he didn't care his favorite jacket was roasted in the fire and he's actually being a hero".

" when you died he flipped out he was out for vengeance your his only biological family left".

" I guess who knew Alfred had a heart".

" you two going to get up soon or are you going to block the way". Spain said with a wink Romano pouting next to him.

" it's my house I do whatever I want and your helping with dishes Gil". Canada said pulling on Prussia's ear.

" OW OW OW OW MATTHEW".

" DON'T OW ME". He yelled in Prussia's ear the others laughing.

" Ve~ Norway Romano what's magic like".

" can't describe it".

" and don't study it Italian two". Romania said drinking red juice.

" I feel sorry for the Kirkland's". Prussia said from the kitchen getting all attention. " how can they keep fighting I mean they lost their Vater their Mutti and their Bruder all because they're Mutti".

" hm".

" Ve~ with all this free time I researched Pandora Kirkland it says that she use to be an angel". Italy said.

" really".

" yep she fell in love with Vincent Kirkland it was a big no no so she sold her soul to satin but before god could do anything they had a kid Ve~".

" Ireland".

" yah yah then another that was the start of the sins her son was cursed".

" Scot". Wales said walking into the room.

" shouldn't you be".

" couldn't sleep knowing Scots not her to protect us".

" you knew didn't you".

" yah we didn't tell England but for some reason she's fixated on him".

" I see".

" could be the Britannain Angel".

" the what".

" how'd you find this out".

" old books in the world meeting room".

" yah oops didn't burn them all".

" what's the Britannain Angel". Estonia asked with interest.

" hm you might meet him".

" ah".

" anyway got any beer, whiskey, any beer Canadian".

" yes Gil stalked it". Canada pointed to the fridge hitting Prussia in the face.

" not awesome".

" I hope Mr. Austria is alright". Hungary said nerves on her fifth bottle of beer not drunk yet.

" he is Mr. Austria of course he is all right". Italy said patting her shoulder.

" I think we should retire ja". Germany said stretching.

" yah". Turkey stretched.

" Little brother Russia can we share a room of togetherness".

" no I'm sharing one with China".

" ARU~ I WAS SHARING WITH JAPAN".

" no thank you". He said and bowed then left to a room.

Meanwhile America had fallen asleep watching England sleep so he wrapped his arms around England's waist and fell asleep. Suddenly hands wrapped around Alfred's mouth startling him awake.

" shuuu". They said and Alfred felt sleepy again. He fell asleep without a peek at the strangers face an no memory of it for when he woke up he was in England's guest bed minus a Brit.

" yo Brit your up early". Alfred said walking into the dinning room scratching his stomach.

" yes well I didn't want to sleep forever why were you in the bed".

" cause I'm a hero and I protect anyway what smells so good".

" dinner".

" dude what is it did you cook". Alfred said walking over to the lidded food platters that sat everywhere cautiously. Before England could speak everyone else came out of the rooms.

" what smells so good". Sealand asked stretching.

" dudes careful England might have cooked it". Alfred said and everyone stepped back.

" fine yes I did cook it it's not scones".

" still scary".

" I'm going to bath I refuse to smell like a French". Britain said but said with no battle argument. " it's not a bomb just look under the trays you gits". He said walking toward the showers grabbing some of the Canadians clothes he left out.

" Careful America". Poland said hiding behind Lithuania as America grabbed the lids handle.

" yah ok". America gulped and lifted the lid eyes shut along with the others. When nothing happened they opened their eyes.

" WOAH FISH AND CHIPS". America yelled and the Kirkland's plus Canada yelled were next to him.

" oh guys".

" you have nothing to fear". Wales said.

" correct this is the only food Arthur can make well".

" really Ve~ I could make pasta".

" no dudes seriously it's great". America said sitting down soon everyone was at a seat when Britain walked out sporting a shirt with a Canadian flag.

" dude your Canadian".

" what's wrong with that". Canada said.

" nothing the Brits a little under dressed".

" call me Arthur instead of Brit or Britain or England or the glossy United Kingdom just Arthur". He said stretching.

" ok Artie". Alfred said.

" fuck it".

" come on and sit with us so we can eat dude". Alfred said eagerly.

" my food makes you impatient must be a joke".

" no this is the only food you can make this scones are gross".

" THOSE WERE A RECIPE PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMSY".

" oh".

" oh- HA HA HA". England bursted out laughing and banged on the table.

" Oi he ok". Turkey asked freaked out.

"  
FINE FINE-HA HA EXCUSE ME". Britain said and ran off laughing.

" weird".

" HA HA HA".

" Ve~ I'LL GO CHECK ON HIM". Italy said getting up and ran toward Britain who went to the bathroom.

" HA HA".

" MR. ENGLAND ARE YOU OK".

" YES YES AH HA HA". England laughed so hard he was crying.

" VE~ are you sure".

" Y-Yes HA HA I'm quite- Uh". England fell on top of Italy shaking.

" VE~ MR. ENGLAND". Italy yelled scared as Alfred at his food startling them. " HELP MR. ENGLAND HE COLLAPSED AND IS SHAKING VE~". At this with Alfred in lead the Kirkland's ran to the bathroom to see England on the ground shaking fiercely.

" ARTHUR". Wales yelled holding his brother down while Alfred laid his head still staring into his eyes.

" IS ANYONE MEDICALLY TRAINED HERE". Alfred yelled pissed.

" I DO". Belgium yelled and ran over. " GET ME A MAGNIFY GLASS".

" ok". Canada said and dug through a basket full of things soon he came over with the magnify glass.

" this is different from before". America said as England just stared while Belgium looked at his eyes.

" take off his shirt".

" what".

" JUST DO IT I YOU WANT HIM TO STOP THIS".

" FINE". America and Wales unbuttoned his shirt and Belgium put her ear to his chest blood now poured out of England's mouth.

" hm". She said and then pulled the rest of the shirt off. On England's arm the mark had grown all the way to his shoulder.

" WHAT'S GOING ON".

" LAY HIM IN HIS ROOM SINCE WE CAN'T GET A HOLD OF A HOSPITAL I'LL DO WHATEVER I CAN I ALSO WILL CALL A FRIEND WHO STUDIES THE COUNTRIES ANATOMY". She said and Alfred carried a shaking Arthur into his guet room.

Hours later Belgium came out of the room on the phone she looked surprised.

" well". America asked scaring her.

" he's back to normal but I called my friend who called our buddy a studier of supernatural you saw how that sin mark moved".

" yah".

" is that the problem is that bitch killing Arthur".

" the mark has infected his body it's already failing I say he has little but some fight in him before he drops nation or not unless we can cure his infection".

" so in short terms".

" we need to kill the bitch". Wales said punching the wall.

" yes".

" come on Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Russia, Prussia, and Hungary".

" where".

" to get asstria and then to get those greed asses". America said Hungary holding a frying pan.

" YES SIR". They said and took off to get dressed and grab weapons while Alfred went to visit Arthur alone.

" hey Arthur". He said kneeling down to England.

" hey". He smiled back.

" we're going to get Belarus and Switzerland I'll be back soon alright".

" fine careful twit". He said and chuckled.

" we'll get rid of this for you". He said and point to England's arm.

" thanks Alfred".

" anything you need before I leave your brothers will be on call along with Belgium and other nations".

" a kiss goodbye".

" it's not good bye". Alfred said and kissed Arthur gently on the lips. " if that's all I'll see you rest up". Alfred said and tussled Arthur's hair messing it up. " don't worry just fall asleep and I'll be back soon".

" fine you twit". England said and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 9

" SCOTLAND SCOTLAND".

" what brat".

" why does mum hate you so much".

" what do you mean".

" isn't it obvious or are you that blind". Scotland was taken back at what hid baby brother had said. " shut up you damn Brit".

" do you hate me cause she loves me more your such an ass".

" SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRIT". Scotland yelled and punched England to the ground and then some.

" ALLISTER STOP THAT ALLISTER". Pandora ran over to her boys while the dad held Sealand.

" YOU BRAT I HOPE YOU DIE".

" I HOPE YOU DIE TOO ASSHOLE". England yelled throwing punches back.

" ALLISTER GET OFF ARTHUR RIGHT THIS MINUTE". Pandora yelled grabbing her son.

" YOU STUPID BRITISH BASTARD". The two still fought even with mothers grip on the oldest trying to yank him off her second youngest. Finally with all the strength she had she yanked Scotland off and throwing him across the ground.

" ARTHUR ARE YOU OK".

" fine he just attacked me".

" YOU LYING FUCKING BRIT I HOPE YOU DIE". Scotland yelled stomping off to the left.

" I HOPE YOU DIE TOO". England yelled going to the right passing his scared brothers.

" oh".

" kids go play inside for a bit". Vincent said giving Ireland Sealand and walked to his wife. " honey".

" they're becoming independent".

" what".

" my kids they're growing up soon they'll disappear I'm not old and I won't allow them to leave". She said glaring and passed her husband'.

" ok now we have Asstria and we're at England's house where are they".

" honestly will this disappear I can't have this mark on my arm". Austria whined.

" stop bitching and line up along the walls then follow me in".

" alright". He said and the group of people stacked their backs to the outside of England's house.

" one". Alfred said gun up. " two". He said ready to bring his foot up. " THREE". He kick in the door and ran in gun ready to fire.

" oh". Three people looked up at the guns drinking tea. The third person was oddly noticeably and as she sat the tea down she smiled.

" why hello there are you looking for me or them". She said pointing to Switzerland and Belarus.

" both".

" you bitch".

" may I ask your name". Roderich asked.

" that's England's Mutti". Prussia said America holding a gun.

" his brothers are so mean I tried to have a descent conversation but you know his jealous brothers he really is my favorite baby".

" then why are you killing him you bitch".

" oh I OBJECT I AM A WITCH NOT A BITCH and what do you mean killing him".

" his body is shutting down because of your sin mark".

" sin mark what do you mean…children put the guns down nothing will happen until I leave at least". Regardlessly they put the guns down. " now what are these sin marks".

" these". Austria said and showed the blue glow of his arm.

" oh dear those aren't sin marks".

" EH".

" then what are they".

" this says you are a close friend or child of greed sweetie you've been marked by a sin just not the way you think my son now". She said standing.

" this whatever is spreading through his body shutting it down".

" oh my him maybe he's been poisoned let's see". She said and went to a book shelf. She skimmed for a while pissing Alfred off until she pulled out a book.

" ah yes an incuse that had poisoned the body is a defect of over exhausting ones supernatural powers it can easily be cured".

" tsk". Alfred snarled and held his gun up.

" I must be going now I over stayed my welcome".

" WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS ANSWER ME YOU BITCH".

" why…for Arthur". She said and disappeared like the Cheshire cat.

" now shall we introduce ourselves". Switzerland said and threw the tea cup just missing Alfred.

" Our Name Is Greed, How Do You Do?  
We're Deadly Sin Number Two". The two said together.

" I Make You Want All That You See.  
Those Desires You Have Come From Me". Switzerland said holding his gun at Liechtenstein.

" I'll Take What's Mine, I'll Take What's Not.  
No Matter What, I Will Not Stop". Belarus said Russia tightening his grip on his pipe.

" We Will Never Leave Your Side  
Because We're Never Satisfied". Again they said together before shooting.

" AAACK". Liechtenstein yelled hiding behind Alfred.

" Say the spell Liech". He said handing her the box and book then charged at Switzerland but was blocked by Belarus.

" EH". Liechtenstein flipped through the book but wasn't sure it was blank.

" HERE GIVE ME THE BOOK". Austria said taking the book cutting Liechtenstein with the page enough for blood to poor down her finger.

" ow".

" oh sorry". He apologized next thing he knew he was being choked by an asualt rifle. " UGH".

" bastard".

" BRUDER DON'T HURT MR. AUSTRIA HE'S TRYING TO HELP".

" you cut Liech I'll kill you". He said pointing the gun at Austria.

" EH BIG BRUDER".

" READ THE SPELL". Alfred yelled as Russia walked over.

" pardon my excuse's". Russia picked up the book Austria dropped and turned to the only page with words.

" SAY IT IN YOUR NATIVE LANGUAGE". Alfred said getting him cut on the arm by Belarus and her knives.

" ok".

" alright".

" yes sir".

Russia started joined by Ukraine in their native tongues.

" Древнее зло получает Вас следовательно. Только хороший может recupence. Для преступлений Вы сделали. Возвращение греха, от которого Вы приехали в тоскующем животном, выходит из Vash Zwingli, Наталия Braginski и возвращается к груди, Вы не должны лучше всего". Russia said along with Ukraine and Liechtenstein.

" Старовинне зло приїжджають thee отже. Тільки гарний може recupence. Для злочинів ви зробили. Гріх вертаєте з котрого ви прибули всередині сумуючий звір виходите Vash Zwingli, Natalia Braginski та вертаєте до скрині ви не будете кращі". Ukraine said a bit shaken.

" Altes Übel bekommt thee folglich. Nur gut kann recupence. Für die Verbrechen haben Sie getan. Sünde-Rückkehr, aus der Sie innerhalb des sich grämenden Biestes gekommen sind, kommt aus Vash Zwingli, Natalia Braginski heraus und kehrt zur Brust zurück Sie nicht am besten". Liechtenstein followed crying when the two screamed she ran into Ukraine's arms.

" GAAAAAAAAAH". Switzerland yelled both of them on the ground.

" GIVE ME THE BOX". America yelled and Prussia threw it like a football America of course catching.

The two started glowing blue and before the sin had time to leave their bodies Belarus stabbed America in the stomach.

" UGH". America let out as the knife fell with Belarus and in the box the sin went.

" come on Prussia carry him I've got her".

" but Mr. America your hurt". Liechtenstein said grabbing Alfred's shirt.

" I'm fine I'm the hero I tend to get hurt".

" Let's get back to the British twit and take these two to the Meeting Center".

" I'm guessing it was a week sin so it need two to live".

" America let's go Switzerland's heavy and Austria's bitching about his clothes". Gilbert said starting to leave Hungary holding frying pan.

" yes yes". America followed Prussia then turned back to Liechtenstein. " you ok".

" um yes".

" can you grab the book and the box".

" oh of course". She said and bent down to grab the stuff then followed them.

Once they got back Belgium stopped them some worried countries behind them.

" England had a turn for the better way better".

" yes my brother is in the shower". Wales said with his brothers beside them.

" met your mother".

" WHAT".

" she says that these sin marks are incuse and England's became infected from over use of power…help he's heavy". Prussia said and Germany took Switzerland off of Prussia's hands.

" bitch".

" she wore black it was a pretty dress though". Liechtenstein said out of consideration.

" he's going to get mad I think he ripped up some of Canada's clothes".

" he did". Canada said shaking.

" alright let go back to the meeting room…this is weird though".

" how".

" we have all the nations now but we have two sins left".

" oh yes which means what".

" watch yourself or pride will get you". Sealand said trying to call the meeting hall.

" kid your wasting my battery". Ireland said watching Sealand.

" let's go then". Britain said stepping out of the bathroom clothed. He wore a black short that was torn over a white t-shirt and pants with scissor and rip holes. He also wore a bandanna around his neck which actually looked good on him.

" YO BRITAIN". America yelled handing Belarus to Russia who 'accidentally' dropped her and hugged England.

" Alfred get off".

" you kind of look awesome unlike those boring other outfits".

" yes it's much easier to move in wait MY CLOTHES AREN'T BORING".

" HELL TO THE YAH THEY ARE".

" DUMB ASS".

" harsh words England so I see the mission went well".

" YEP though we had a little distraction".

" oh really".

" yah your mom was there…drinking tea in a black dress".

" black doesn't sound like her".

" everyone changes".

" damn straight".

" should we go I'm sure Canada will have a huge mess when we're done Switzerland doesn't have a house England has some blood in it but it's not hurt anywhere".

" who's blood". England asked and looked down that's when he notice the hole and the blood.

" it's all Belarus' fault she has a fast cut".

" hm".

" Alfred you can go change I mean everyone's back in their clothes". Canada asked as Prussia hugged him from behind.

" camo dudes all I have to say". Alfred said and then left to his guest room. When he came out he wore his work uniform munis the jacket".

" now your outfits boring".

" I know".

" alright let's go who's caring the people". England said and grabbed a coat.

" hm".

" two more Scot". He whispered and Wales looked down in complete anger.

" Wales calm down". Ireland said picking up Sealand. " geez your heavy".

" SHUT UP IM 12 YOUR LIKE ONLY 21 YOUR WEAK".

" geez England here's your territory back".

" geez last time I checked he was bought on eBay".

" yep let's go Finland and Sweden are waiting". Sealand said shaking.

" Norway's giving me candy I love it when he and Denmark fight".

" geez too much maple syrup".

" come one". England said and walked out to see the snow mobiles. " wow cool".

" yah I know right dude".

" let me see the box".

" what".

" no England".

" give it to me I'm piecing the story together".

" story".

" mum did this to these people to pay off a debt what debt and why these people so give me the freaking box".

" um England something we kept from everyone else you should know". Wales said.

" Dylan".

" he's an adult who plays with fairies so I'm sure he can handle this".

" EH". England's eyebrows slanted. " what".

" Mum was an angel Brit".

" hm I see this makes perfect since".

" it does". Ireland asked tipping his head to the side.

" yes it does you see angels aren't suppose to fall in love or go with marriage or any of that so mum probably traded her wings and soul for a life with dad and the powers to pay the debt so she tricked all these people turning their souls to sins then as time closely caught up with her a debt was needed to be made seven tainted souls six untainted".

" ah still don't make sense but let's go Brit". America said and ran outside.

" ALFRED STOP". Matthew yelled angrily.

" WHAT".

" WELL MAYBE HE'S HUNGRY HE DIDN'T EAT AT ALL". He yelled pointing at England.

" dude don't worry he can wait".

" GRRR FUCK YOU ALFRED YOU NARCISSISTIC ASSHOLE". Canada yelled getting into him.

" WHAT IF ANYONE'S AN ASS IT'S YOU I SAVED YOUR SELL FROM A SIN AND YOU CALL ME AN ASS".

" YAH CONSIDER OTHERS BEFORE YOURSELF".

" SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU TWO". England yelled walking in between the two.

" Germany the American brothers are scary".

" Was no their not". Germany said Italy still hiding behind him.

" let me tell you idiots something the day of my fathers murder I told Scotland that mum hated him I don't know why it made me smile but in the end he saved me now he's laying dead because I had the guts not to notice my brother being effected now I want the damn box so hand it over before I break your arms".

"…scary~". Everyone said and hand England the box.

" thank you…oh". England shut his eyes and held the box close.

' Papa…Papa". A young girl said sitting in a wheel chair weakly soon a man with blue hair came in.

" what's wrong darling".

" I'm hungry what's for dinner papa".

" oh we are having a splendid meal my princess".

" oh really…do you think that woman from before the one with the magic could cure my illness".

" I don't know but I will get you the best doctor in town".

" I see will this be gone soon". She said and pointed to the wheel chair.

" god would never curse you to a chair forever".

" I know but I don't think I'm innocent enough to receive his blessing".

" don't worry darling I'll take you to church tomorrow and we will pray with the priest".

" ah…ok". She said with a wide smile as her dad pushed her out into the dining room she resembled England as a female a bit…a lot.

As he served dinner a knock came from the door earning both their attention. The father answered the door a large amount of money pushed in his face.

" Judge tomorrow you are working on a friend of ours case he is said to be a murderer can you just…let his crime slip for this".

" Papa". The girl said worried.

" of course I can if the report is to disappear". He slipped a key to the judges room where the file was held.

" I see well good day to you".

" as to you". The judge shut the door and returned to his daughter then the scene changed now that girl was laying on the floor bleeding the judge looking in horror.

" HOW COULD YOU JUDGE YOU SET MY CHILDS KILLER FREE".

" HOW COULD YOU SHOOT MY HANDICAP DAUGHTER".

" TO GET EVEN". A woman said and the gun went off the judge dropping to the floor the last thing he saw was his daughters cold stare'.

" oh". England blink and got dizzy.

" what did you see". Romano asked Spain holding him.

" a judge he was greedy he let guilty people go for money he had a handicap daughter they both were murdered by a person who lost their daughter to a murder the judge set free".

" I remember seeing that one in the paper". Wales said.

" hm then shall we go". England said passing a still staring pair of Americans.

" I'll carry Ja". Germany said and pick the two up.

They abandoned Canada's house and rode on snow mobiles to the meeting center where Finland and Sweden greeted them.

" the countries have laid still and no one seems to be affected by the last sin pride". Finland said picking up Sealand.

" hm let me look them over".

" alri-".

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK". Seychelles squealed loudly making the Kirkland's ran inside followed by the rest China the fastest right behind them. When they opened the meeting room doors they saw South Korea on the ground rubbing his head Seychelles next to him.

" ah". A hooded figure looked at the group a smile on their faces. " BOYS". Their mother screeched taking off the hood.

" ah BITCH". Wales yelled anger sneered.

" oh really now Dylan after I came to show you where pride is".

" SOUTH KOREA". China yelled and he and Japan ran over to them Taiwan, North Korea, and Hong Kong already next to them.

" Are you ok South".

" fine". He said and sat up.

" damn that hurt bitch hit me hard".

" you charged so did I". She said and suddenly an arrow hit her in the side. " ah".

" Canada". Seychelles said surprised at the sneer on his face.

" Matthew". England said impressed by the aim.

" SON OF A BITCH AND I WAS HELPING". She yelled at Matthew.

" fine who's pride mum". England said and the next thing they knew America stepped out of the crowd and into the room he now wore a yellow suit.

" AH". England stared in disbelief as America turned with a smile.

" Hello, I'm Pride And I'm Amazing.  
Some Think I'm Vain, But They're Just Hating.  
I Am The Best Of All The Sins.  
When I'm Around, You'll Always Win.  
I Stand Before You, So Unseen  
And Only Come When You Succeed.  
I'm Everything You Need And More.  
I'm Deadly Sin Number Four". His smirk widened as England shook with rage.


	10. Chapter 10

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 10

" YOU FILTHY WHORING BITCH WITCH GO BACK TO YOUR SATIN YOU HELLS ANGEL". The old sage yelled.

" mummy why is that sage so mean". Peter asked holding England's hand.

" because she is less fortunate so she picks on me because of well I don't mean to be narcissistic but I'm more beautiful than she I have a handsome husband and five lovable children". She said as Cailean walked next to Allister and Dylan.

" poor poor people suck pfft hells angel". Dylan said.

" I know boys come now what will we eat".

" SCONES". The five yelled and their mother laugh so innocently.

" scones it is but how about a main dish".

" haggis". Scotland said.

" FISH AND CHIPS". England and Sealand yelled.

" oh I'm sorry Allister two against well they like the same food yours for dinner tomorrow but no alcohol and whiskey".

" damn". He said but soon was hugged.

" I love my boys". She said making Scotland cuddle closer'.

" YOU BITCH WHY". England yelled and charged at his mother before his brothers could stop him.

" not my fault I just gave it a body since it was lost".

" BITCH I'VE ALWAYS LOOKED UP TO YOU WHY DO THIS TO HIM OF ALL PEOPLE WHY". England yelled and slapped her.

" because he was perfect".

" UGH YOU MAKE ME SICK". He yelled and marched over to Alfred. " DON'T FALL FOR IT YOU GIT COME ON".

" hm". America just smiled and grabbed England's arm. " move you british ass". He said and threw England against the wall then pulled out a gun.

" oh…Arthur are you ok". Pandora kneeled down to check her son.

" TSK". England let out as he sprinted to America punching him in the face and knocking him down. " YOU BLOODY GIT YOUR A STRONG NATION WHY ARE YOU LETTING A STUPID SIN INVADE YOU".

" GET OFF YOU BRITISH ASS".

" ALFRED FOSTER JONES GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER OR ELSE I'LL TAKE A KNIFE AND CUT YOU TILL YOU COME BACK". England yelled and then kissed America with a huge blush.

" AH ENGLAND QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND READ THE SPELL-AH". Canada yelled as America started glowing a bright yellow. " wow".

" not even needing a spell". Prussia said holding Matthew who opened the box.

' My Lady Riliane let's go inside". A servant said to a little girl her twin brother playing with her.

" but Allen".

" my lady he has been sold let's go". The servant said as some strangers came and grabbed Allen.

" BUT ALLEN ALLEN".

" RILIANE RILIANE". He yelled as he was dragged away both of them crying then the vision flipped the little girl was now a teenager.

" my Lady RILIANE we have you a new servant". An older man said opening the door to the other twin who had a smile on his face.

The female twin ran over to the new servant and hugged him for what seemed like forever then the scene changed.

" Allen where'd he go". The princess said incognito she had peasant clothes on and a hat so her brother didn't see her then she spotted him behind the forest at an abandon church. He was having lunch with a girl the princess really despised and what really set her off was when he kissed her cheek.

Before she could march out and slap the bitch arms wrapped around her and covered her mouth.

" shuu I'm saving you from making a mistake". A woman said with a smile. " come with me ok". After think for a bit the girl nodded and followed the cloaked woman to a small little house at the other end of the forest.

" sorry for the mess my sons like to play and not clean I'm a stay at home mother so yep I have to clean". The woman said and took off her cloak as they entered the house.

" don't you get tired of being a servant". The princess asked as a group of boys ran in.

" MUM". The blonde one yelled running to his mother.

" MUMMY". The youngest of the five ran over as well.

" Scotland said he's going to wage war on me because I'm to small that I can't win".

" oh Arthur thats a lie Allister no waging war until he's an adult".

" hmph fine".

" Oi who's the kid". Wales asked walking over to the princess.

" this is Riliane we met in town she's looking for what again".

" closer to a nightmare".

" oh what kind of nightmare". England asked.

" none of you business".

" boys go wash up I'll make dinner".

" Can Riliane stay please". Arthur asked.

" of course if she wants to".

" if it's ok what's for dinner if I may ask".

" your lucky tonight is fish and chips and not haggis".

" is that foreign food".

" it from my home land".

" oh is he adopted".

" nope they're all my son my lovely sons". The woman said hugging Sealand. " this is Peter the baby of the family, then that's Arthur talking to you, and the brown haired one is Dylan, then Allister, and the eldest is Cailean there".

" no offense but those three sound foreign".

" oh well you see Cailean was born in North Ireland and was raised there till we moved to Scotland where Allister was born we stayed there then we moved to Wales Dylan learned a bit of Welish since we left years after I moved here to britain to have Arthur and Peter".

" I see". Riliane said with a smile at Arthur who blushed.

" um Riliane can you please take your hat off inside". The mother said putting the fish into the oven.

" oh yes". She said and pulled it off short blonde hair was revealed. " may I aske your name".

" oh…it's Pandora Kirkland".

" oh I see are you a single parent".

" oh no Vincent should be home soon".

" oh well I can't wait to meet him".

" hm…to answer your question my family is the reason I love the work".

" oh".

" come on you Brit time to wash up". Scotland said and pulled Britain away from her.

After the boys left Pandora turned with that wide smile. " I can help you".

" oh what do you mean".

" you hate that girl yes she's taken your brother's and the man you love's hearts".

" yes I want her gone".

" I can help you are the princess correct".

" how'd you…yes".

" darling you have all the power yourself use your pride and order him to kill the girl".

" oh I can do that can't I".

" mum done". The boys said and show their hands as they came into the room.

" alright dinners done anyway". She said and the vision changed this time the girl had a cloak on her. Her hand shook as she gripped her cloak and knocked on the door a sadistic smile on her face. Pandora answered the door looking at the girl she was crying and smiling.

" boys go to your room". Pandora said smiling at the girl the boys did as told. Pandora kneeled down and hugged the girl.

" He did it…he actually did it he killed her".

" oh".

" I saw it he killed her splendidly he listened to me he respected me".

" it felt good right".

" Yes yes it did". Riliane sharply said. " I must repay you I'll sen money your way".

" that won't be necessary plus I anyone knew".

" oh".

" my boys". Pandora said looking toward a door.

" but I must pay you".

" in do time now you should go before your brother finds you gone".

" oh yes good bye for now Miss. Kirkland".

" bye Princess". She waved as Riliane left then shut the door then the scene changed the Princess was staring up from under a cloak at her brother who was dressed like her.

His head was in a guillotine and he was smiling at her as she stood in the front row staring at him. Then blood hit her face and she was in horror. She waited till everyone cleared then she took off anger struck till she reach the woods house England outside.

" PANDORA YOU BITCH THIS IS YOUR FAULT".

" Riliane". England and his brothers stared from behind bushes.

" what's my fault Riliane".

" MY PEOPLE KILLED MY BROTHER MY BEST FRIEND".

" that is not my fault it is yours for putting pride before them".

" YOU BITCH". She yelled and pulled out a knife launching it toward Pandora.

" MUM". England yelled as an arrow hit Riliane who fell on the knife. " Scot".

" I protected mum England".

" such a stupid child". Pandora mumbled to Riliane then everything went black.

England now opened his eyes he was still kissing America as the yellow orb flew into the box America fell back England shaking him.

" YOU BLOODY GIT WAKE UP…ALFRED". No response. " ALFRED COME ON". Again no response and England even had tears pouring out. " COME ON YOU AMERICAN IDIOT YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE A HERO HEROES DON'T DIE". England yelled into America's chest.

" your right…Brit". America said opening his eyes.

" ah". Pandora stared in disbelief.

" Heroes don't…die". America sat up breathing heavily.

" AL". Canada yelled in happiness at his big brother.

" oh you broke it the spell". Pandora said backing up holding her chest.

" ngh…was happened". Switzerland asked waking up on Germany's shoulder.

" Big Bruder". Liechtenstein said then Belarus woke up.

" Brother Russia".

" oh shit". Russia said and Turkey took off toward the room hitting France who walked into the room.

" hello my lovely's". France said and Seychelles and Canada threw up in a trash can. " what did I say".

" many things papa".

" Oi who is this beaut".

" it's Pandora Kirkland".

" OH THIS MEANS SCOTS". Wales yelled and took off to the room a yell was heard.

" ALLISTER".

" AH WALES".

" Anyway I came for you England".

" the hell I'll come with you but why me".

" because wrath needs a vessel".

" ah".

" ha ha I do not hold it and it's waiting".

" NEVER MOTHER".

" oh my baby". She stepped close to him but Alfred blocked.

Meanwhile in the back room Wales was crying into his brother tears of joy.

" Sc-Scot a really missed you".

" Dylan don't be a pussy get up stop crying…where's the stupid Brit".

" OH MUMS IN THE ROOM WITH HIM".

" ah". Scotland rushed out of the room Wales behind and Greece woke up to Turkey.

" Sadick".

" EH RUDE BASTARD I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS WORRIED FOR YOU".

" you worried you alright".

" fine now". He said and for once held Greece.

Back with the brothers Scotland broke through the door seeing his mom getting close to his brother.

" BITCH WE HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER". Scotland yelled pulling out his gun and shooting at his mother.

" AH SCOT". England yelled holding onto Alfred who also was shooting.

" HE'S MY SON YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY".

" PANDORA KIRKLAND YOU WERE BAND FROM THIS WORLD FOR THE REST OF YOUR EXISTENCE". Scotland yelled running at his mother shooting.

" SCOTLAND THIS IS WHY I HATED YOU THE MOST YOU DISOBEDIENT BRAT". She yelled and back words spinner kicking him in the face.

" OOF". Scotland fell back the gun sliding away.

" SCOT". Arthur yelled as Alfred was shot in the arm by Scotland's gun Pandora had.

" get away from my son you trash". She said stabbing Alfred in the stomach dead on where Belarus had stabbed him then she pushed him aside. She grabbed England and pulled him toward the window.

" LET GO WHAT'S WITH THE TIGHT GRIP". England tried to pull away which he succeeded but she pulled him back.

" ENGLAND". Ireland yelled and tried to shoot his gun but only shattered the window.

" SCOTLAND…SCOTLAND HELP YOU ASS".

" SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BRIT-oh". Scotland saw his brother crying trying to pull away. " MUM YOUR HURTING HIM".

" STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY BABY".

" I DON'T WANT TO GO MUM IM INDEPENDENT NOW IM NOT A CHILD". England yelled as Alfred tried to get up Scotland managed to and charged at his mother.

He knocked her to the ground and held America's gun to her chest England stepping away from them.

" BRIT ANY SPELL".

" oh- YES I DO". He said and closed his eyes.

" Creature of cloth thou art,  
Now creature of flesh and blood you be.  
I name you Pandora Kirkland.  
No more shall you-shall you". England said as it got hard to breath so he opened his eyes and saw a black fire around him. " BLOODY HELL".

" BRITAIN". Wales yelled and trie to get passed the fire but the mother chuckled.

" my child". She said and turned to black dust getting pushed toward Britain and the fire. She turned back to normal and held the fire which sooned died down Britain laying unconscious in her arms.

" BRITAIN". America yelled standing up difficultly.

" mm-oh". Britain opened his eyes to show red eyes.

" BRIT YOU OK". Scotland said taking him away from his mother.

" Scot I wouldn't-". She was cut off by Scotland gasping as England stabbed him through the stomach. " tried to tell you". She said as Scotland fell then wrapped her arms around England.

" bye everyone". She said and disappeared with England.

" AH".

" SCOTLAND".

" Damn-it". He said holding his stomach.

" you ok Scot". Wales asked sitting down next to Scotland.

" no I failed dad". He said lying still.

" well technically you haven't".

" I let you guys get hurt I said I wouldn't".

" stop acting like a pussy while you were napping we've been through hell we can handle this".

" oh". Scotland sat up to see the other nations smiling and holding weapons.

" ah but even with them mums a witch a very powerful one the only magical one is with her".

" well we could call upon the Britannain Angel".

" what no way Brits not here".

" he doesn't have to be we'll show you". Ireland said and grabbed chalk. He drew a pentagram and started chanting soon the Pentagram lit and someone came out of it…it was Russia.

" you call".

" NOT YOU HOW'D YOU EVEN…". Scotland yelled and they tried again.


	11. Chapter 11

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 11

" Mum forgive us but your out of control".

" she's a black witch like the sage said she's a bitch how dare you strike our father down". Scotland said and then they read a spell soon chanting it.

" Creature of cloth thou art,  
Now creature of flesh and blood you be.  
I name you Pandora Kirkland.  
No more shall you do me harm,  
No more shall you spread false tales,  
No more shall you interfere in my life  
Nor in the lives of my loved ones.  
By the power of the Gods and by my will,  
So mote it be". They repeated over and over holding the box while Ireland cut their fingers. They dropped their blood on the pentagram points.

" NO".

" Creature of cloth thou art,  
Now creature of flesh and blood you be.  
I name you Pandora Kirkland.  
No more shall you do me harm,  
No more shall you spread false tales,  
No more shall you interfere in my life  
Nor in the lives of my loved ones.  
By the power of the Gods and by my will,  
So mote it be". They chanted as their mother started to get transparent.

" STOP IT BOYS".

" Creature of cloth thou art,  
Now creature of flesh and blood you be.  
I name you Pandora Kirkland.  
No more shall you do me harm,  
No more shall you spread false tales,  
No more shall you interfere in my life  
Nor in the lives of my loved ones.  
By the power of the Gods and by my will,  
So mote it be".

Once Pandora was nothing but a black sheer it flew into the box and it locked down.

" let's bury this". Wales said Sealand holding on to him.

" ok". Arthur nodded and left with the box his brothers following.'

" so how do you know where to go". America asked Scotland who turned to him.

" our family home was left to rot in the middle of a forest when our family dissolved like Prussia".

" Hey".

" shuu you idiots". A girl said as they got closer to the abandoned house. Arthur was waiting his eyes were green again but his hair was red and he was wearing his normal suit in black.

" Britannain Devil". Scotland whispered as they climbed out of the bush and trees.

" finally I've been waiting Scot, Wales, Ireland, Sealand the rest can disappear".  
" where is Pandora England". America said.

" not telling who the fuck are you-oh well".

" we have our own Britannain".

" oh how". England said and his eyebrow went up then the girl stepped out.

" Rosa Kirkland at your service". She had long twin pigtails, the top part of her outfit wrapped around her neck and across her chest then went to her back, she had a small white skirt, her angel sandals, small wings, a wrist band, two halos around her pigtails, and a wand.

" pfft go die in a hole you stupid child".

" I'm not a child your the one with your mum telling you what to do".

" leave my mum out of this". England said as huge wings grew out of his back.

" tsk". Rosa glared daggers at him as he threw actual black daggers. " ah". She jumped up and with grown wings she dove and kicked him.

" WOAH".

" down". America said but England grabbed female England's foot and threw her into the forest. She flew through trees which smacked her in the face till she ran into a tree hard enough to break it down.

" ROSA". Wales yelled but before he could run Scotland jumped on him in time to miss getting hit by a dagger.

" IDIOT DON'T DO THAT".

" yah now I know Scot".

" you ok Dylan".

" yah Allister". Wales said and as they sat up he hugged him. " Thanks Allister".

" AW touching…makes me sick". England said flying above the two brothers who looked up to see England holding fire in his hand.

" MOVE YOU GUYS". Sealand yelled as he was thrown into Sweden's hold. " AH IRELAND". He yelled as England threw the fire at the two Scotland protecting his little brother.

" YOU ARSE". England yelled and Scotland turned to see Ireland standing in front of them teeth gritted.

" NORTH THE HELL".

" IM THE OLDEST BROTHER SO I PROTECT YOU AND BRIT LOOK AT YOURSELF NOW MUMS JUST USING YOU".

" that's a lie~". Pandora said sitting on top of the house.

" boring". England said with another fire in his hand Ireland flinching but stood his ground.

" DON'T YOU EVEN DARE". Rosa yelled kicking England.

" OOF". England said as he hit the ground but he shot back up and attack Rosa. The both of them clawed, kicked, threw fire, casted spells, and strangled each other. As they hit a high point in the sky England got a hold of Rosa's wings and tore them directly out of her back.

Rosa screamed bloody murder and England threw her to the ground. She landed in a bush but was done for she laid and with one last look at the nations she disappeared.

" ROSA DAMN IT". Wales yelled and pulle his brothers back with the other nations while England landed.

" what now".

" I don't know any spells for this". Norway said and Romania agreed.

" maybe if we jog his nice side with something he can't resist maybe something worth protecting".

" we're not".

" I know what England has wanted to protect". Alfred said getting looks from the nation.

" oh really".

" come out you cowards". England said then chuckled standing in his spot.

" Romania Norway change me into a little little kid".

" what".

" just do it and no laughing or I'll beat your asses".

" what are you doing in there". England said arms crossed and after a bright poof he heard rustling in the bushes so he moved forward.

" shuu". Canada said from behind the bushes.

" but he's so cute". Hungary said.

" shut up am not". America said angrily.

" we can't throw him to the wolves". Taiwan said the girls crowding around America.

" just go further into the forest and don't laugh I can't believe I'm doing this". America said looking down.

" mon chéré". France said and America practically ran out of the bush and into England's leg.

" France you bastard". Scotland said.

" he's right papa". Canada said and they watch as America who was now sitting looked up at England who was staring back down.

" EH they're doing nothing". Prussia said as England kneeled down to America. They stared for a while till England held his hands out.

" what are you doing out here America". He said and pick up little America out the other countries holding up their weapons just in case.

" I came to play Iggy".

" pfft Iggy". Scotland chuckled at the name while the girls eyes shined with how cute America talked.

" listen you small runt". England said very ruffly getting the nations attention and they got ready to attack. " it's to dangerous out here for you a French pervert could snatch you up we wouldn't want that".

" hey". France said and Canada, Spain, and Prussia held him back.

" I know I'm sorry Iggy but you never come and visit… I get lonely". The female nations were now crying because of the cute face America had on.

" I try America but with Spain, Prussia and Froggy attacking I can't".

" it's true you know". Romano said getting their attention. " you guys were to busy fighting to notice us". Canada, Seychelles, and Germany nodded.

" I wanted to spend time with Meine Big Bruder".

" EH you guys are terrible". Hungary said as the bad touch trio got glares.

" it vas war". France said.

" so what your children needed you".

" listen America how about you go back home and I'll come visit soon I mean come on what's more important than you".

" isn't everything to Iggy".

" HELL NO YOUR WAY MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN ANYTHING ELSE".

" then why are you never around".

" I'm fighting to protect you I may have so many other colonies but your the most important".

" more important than Pandora".

" ah".

" ARTHUR ENOUGH PLAYING WITH THE BRAT KILL HIM ALREADY".

" WHAT MUM I CAN'T DO THAT". England said holding America closer.

" fine then I'll kill him myself". She said and made a grab for America but England flew away.

" AH". America clung to England for dear life.

" Ah". Everyone looked up scared.

" DON'T DROP ME".

" I won't America". England said as Pandora glared at him.

" ARTHUR KIRKLAND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME THAT CHILD".

" NO MUM HE'S WAY MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN YOU'LL EVER BE".

" oh". Scotland ad the brothers stared in disbelief.

" this American kid must have been really important". Wales said Ireland looking at the hole in his clothes.

" Iggy".

" GRRRR YOUR SO DISRESPECTFUL ARTHUR KIRKLAND". She yelled and threw fire at him knocking him off balance and knocking America out of his arms.

" AH".

" AMERICA". England yelled and dived but couldn't catch him at the falling rate so he pulled his wings back and fell. He grabbed onto America who was now crying and clung to England who couldn't pull his wings fast enough to save them so he held America tight.

" Britannain Angel Iggy". America said shaking as the other nations ran out looking at the two.

" ah how…".

" please IGGY". America whimpered and before they hit the ground a gold light blocked their figures. When it cleared America was back to normal and England was an angel.

England wore a toga type thing with yellow rope around the waist, small wings, blonde hair, a halo above his head, a wand, a wrist band, and his angel sandals.

" wow".

" WHAT AN INCREDIBLE FORM DO YOU THING HE'S WEARING BOXERS". France yelled making Matthew and Seychelles slap him.

" no papa".

" and we have Britain back".

" England". America said standing up.

" your incredibly stupid…what else is my boyfriend suppose to be".

" handsome".

" you are".

" ARTHUR WHY". Pandora yelled crying her eyes out. " WHY HIM OVER ME YOU WERE ALWAYS MY FAVORITE". She yelled and threw daggers.

" so wrath what wrath do you have against who".

" AGAINST SATIN HIMSELF". She said and England smiled.

" mum that's impossible unless your dead". England smirked now and his wand turned to a sword. " I'll be taking on that job".

" what for to get vengeance for your father for your fiends and brothers what about my Artie I raised you I gave birth to you I gave up my wings for you boys for your father and now he's up there and I'll forever be down there".

" hmph why'd you make a deal with him".

" because no matter how long he could offer me my dream life I wanted to live with your father to have children god never wanted that well I never wanted that I wanted a normal life".

" oh mum life can't be normal". England said stepping closer to the crying woman.

" he right look at us". Ireland said stepping up with hid brothers smiles on their faces.

" we're nations we never get to be with humans nor can we be them we're all nations". Scotland said gun in his hand and nations behind him.

" well except Prussia and Sealand". Wales said with a goofy smile getting yelled at by the two.

" Peter…don't listen to Scotland you are a nation they're to dumb to notice". Pandora said cupping her youngest cheeks as England's attire went back to punk.

" hey we resent that". The nations said in the back.

" I'm proud of you boys making so many friends being anti social and all".

" mum it's time for you to go".

" alright".

" wait England can't you split her soul in two". Sealand said. " into mum and wrath then the lord will forgive her".

" that is true and someone is waiting". England smiled and took out some salt from America's bag he carried with him. " mum stand in the center". England said and poured salt around her.

When he was done there was a pentagram around them.

" why do you have salt". Scotland asked America.

" why don't you".

" because I don't want a heart attack".

" those things are myths I eat salt all day and look at me I'm fine".

" I'll just wait and see you drop".

" EH".

" alright then". England said and opened the spell book.

" Creature of cloth thou art,  
Now creature of flesh and blood you be.  
I name you Pandora Kirkland.  
No more shall you do me harm,  
No more shall you spread false tales,  
No more shall you interfere in my life  
Nor in the lives of my loved ones.  
By the power of the Gods and by my will,  
So mote it be". He chanted and his to the ground screaming in pain but she started glowing black. He once again repeated it and his mothers body went still as a black orb shot out of her back.

" Deathly hour use our power take our soul and split it two times at a deathly toll this is my wish so mote it be". He said and the black split now there was one black orb and one glowing. Once the black orb flew into the box the glowing one took the form as their mother but much pleasuring not evil in her appearance.

" Thank you my baby's".

" mum do you really hate Scotland". England asked getting a surprised look from Scotland.

" no I love all of you the same I wouldn't change you boys".

" I better move you have a visitor". England said and carefully stepped out of the pentagram only to have Alfred hug the hell out of him.

Another bright light shone next to Pandora and she smiled as the nations cane closer to see who it was.

" darling you took to long". A male voices said and she hugged him.

" sorry Vinny I wanted to play a bit longer".

" well time to go". He said and smiled at his sons. " hope to see you lot some day just not anytime soon".

" big brother Russia". Belarus said over Russia's shoulder.

" EH".


	12. Chapter 12

Seven Deadly Sin's In Pandora's Box

Chapter 12

" Pandora". Vincent said as he walked into the house but no response came. He went into the kitchen and called again she wasn't there.

He went outside to an outhouse and knocked. " Pandora Darling". No response so he went back inside.

" Pandora". He said looking in Ireland's room. ' this boy like books'.

" Pandora". He said and went to Scotland's room which he stepped out when he saw the weapons.

" Pandora". He looked in Wales but no such luck and along with England's and Sealand's he had no luck so he decided to go take a nap in his and Pandora's room. When he opened the door not only did he find his wife asleep on the bed but their four sons as well.

" I'll sleep in one of the kids rooms". He said shutting the door quietly and snuck down the hall'.

So after a month of the normal boring stuff England decided to go and throw a lunch party at his old house. His mother peacefully passed away and they buried her body right outside after putting a flower in her hair.

" YO BRITAIN HURRY UP LUNCH IS ALMOST DONE". America yelled snacking on a chocolate bar as England decorated his mothers grave.

" I'll be there in a minute you foolish America".

" Engrand San". Japan said behind Britain earning a smile.

" hello".

" I think we shourd pray for her". He said and after a nod from England he sat down and they prayed till America called that lunch was ready. " you've moved passed this incident incredibly fast Enrand San".

" yes". After a while in silence Japan put his hand on England's shoulder getting his attention.

" all I have to say is she was a great parent and is somewhere she deserves".

" mon chéré Japan is close to the eyebrows no". France said to America who had already started eating.

" oh". America turn and saw the two smiling at each other. " they're going to miss lunch I'll eat their food".

" just go get them". Canada said sitting on Prussia's lap and holding his bear.

" who are you".

" Alfred stop joking and get them".

" fine hard ass". Alfred said an ran over to the two.

" oh really Matt is this true". Prussia said earning him a smack by Canada.

" YO you two lunch is done".

" oh America San…it was a nice talk Britain San".

" yah thanks". England waved at Japan who waved back and left. England stayed behind with America at the grave.

" dude".

" what America honestly sending my friend away are you jealous our something". England said his back to America who got on his knees and laid his chin on England's shoulder.

" yah your mime".

" says who".

" says the ring on your finger".

" alright I get what your saying". England said and turned pushing his lips against America's.

" hm come on I cooked lunch". America said throwing England over his shoulder and aeries him over to the table.

" where's Scotland". Wales asked looking at the empty seat and just then a horrid sound came from inside their old house.

" EH…don't tell me". Ireland said all four boys had scared and sick looks on their faces.

" he found them".

" yes I did". Scotland said standing by the door to the house bagpipes in his hand.

" Scot we can settle this easily".

" not a chance you lads hid these now take your punishment".

" DON'T". The four yelled covering their ears as Scotland put his lips to the pipe with a smirk. As he started playing the rest of the nations covered their ears even the Russians.

" THE HELL YOU STUPID GIT".

" STOP IT MY EARS WILL BLEED". America yelled Scotland laughing as Prussia covered Matthews ears double the twin italians crying.

" HA HA HA". Scotland laughed as most nations were hiding under the table the Asians hiding under China's arms.

" SOMEONE SHOOT THOSE THINGS". Sealand yelled and then an arrow hit the bag of the bagpipes deflating them. England stood with the bow and breathe as the nations came out of hiding.

" thank you". Spain said holding Romano's ears still.

" I have another one at home".

" DON'T PLAY IT HEAR IS ALL WE ASK". Prussia yelled uncovering Canada's ears.

" it's weird Ve~ one month and we're back to normal by the way how's your house Switzerland".

" it's good I can't believe you burned it down".

" you did".

" you could have put it out". He said glaring at Italy.

" Ve~ but Liechtenstein was in there we didn't have time".

" true and thank you for helping her".

" yes thank you".

" HEY HEY LIKE LET'S TAKE SOME LIKE PHOTOS". Poland said holding up a camera.

" OH YAH AND THOSE THREE AN USE THEIR MAGIC I WANT TO SEE U AS FEMALES". Prussia yelled and France nodded.

" ugh fine". The three said and with a poof everyone were females or males.

" wow told you I was sexy Romano-oh". Spain said but stopped with a nose bleed looking at Romano.

" stop staring Perv".

" Ve~ we're so pretty".

" OI NORWAY LOOK AT MY BOOBS BIGGEST THAN YOURS".

" SH-SHUT UP". Norway yelled and shoved Denmark's head into the table.

" GUYS GET IN A LINE AND WIPE YOUR NOSES". Female England yelled and the nations grouped.

" WOAH we are hot". America said plain with his boobs.

" Engrand San this feels weird". Japan said as England set up the camera. Once she set the timer she ran and jumped into America's arms.

After that shot another poof and they were pirates then little kids and so on.


End file.
